GAWDY FORTUNES: Part One: Unfaithful
by loveXtine
Summary: TifaXReno. Tifa is engaged to the man she felt that she would spend the rest of her life with, but when a certain red headed Turk enters her life, everything seems to turn upside down. [Part 1 Finished10 Chapters]
1. Chapter 1: Happy Moments

**EDIT: **So it seems that there were no breaks within the entire story. WHICH SUCKS. You know..like the little astericks and what not. So I'm editing each and every damn chapter and putting "xoxoxo" instead of those invisible astericks. So if you read through it again..it might make more sense. I know I wouldn't read it if the author didn't show the little breaks like that. (just one of my personal pet peeves)_**  
**_

_**Rated R for mature situations, drug references, mature language, and explicit sex scenes. You've been warned.**_

**Author's Notes:** I'M SEEKING A BETA READER! I repeat, I would REALLY find it helpful to have another pair of eyes read through my story and help me fill in plot holes or help me reconstruct sentences that make no sense. I would also like to say that I had posted the first six chapters of this story once before, but I decided to take them down due to some revisions, and for the fact that I've turned this project around a bit. Instead of just being a short story about Tifa and Reno I decided to make it end up being more intracit. So bascially, what I had before is just all turning out to be part one of a longer story.

As another note, I have part 1 completely finished (only ten chapters)! So if anybody is interested in being my beta, just write me a little note in the reviews section and we'll talk about it more after that.

Anyway, I'm now reposting chapter one in hopes to spark someone's attention to be my beta.

**G A W D Y F O R T U N E S**  
**Part 1: Unfaithful**  
By: Xtine

**Chapter 1:** Happy Moments

The autumn breeze swept through the chilling air, brushing across the young woman's arms and caressing her lithe body in its wake. She felt a smile creep upon her lips as she embellished the tranquility of her surroundings, and indulged in the time alone and the solitude that surrounded her. A deep sigh escaped her throat as she cast her eyes up towards the heavens, the leaves beginning to dance in the sweeps of wind that enveloped her.

Tifa Lockheart for the first time in her life enjoyed the time alone. To her, it seemed as if she finally had some time to think as the world twisted and coiled its cruel games around her. Everything seemed to really stir up after Meteor, her emotions now playing a vital role in her life, as they were the only things that dwelled in her cranium anymore.

Lust, love, infatuation…she would constantly contemplate her inner feelings, trying to unravel their mystery. At the moment though, nothing seemed to matter, as it was she and only she in the world. She was beginning to enjoy that feeling—it made her feel important. Right now she didn't have to impress anybody, she didn't have to dwell with the thoughts of humanity, and most of all, she didn't have to deal with her child-hood friend.

"Cloud," his name rolled off her tongue like a drop of dew off a leaf. She loved that man with all her heart, and more if it was possible. Every single day of her life she lived for him, tried to please him, tried to make him notice her, but all her efforts seemed to be tainted by another, a greater being than herself.

_Aeris, I never really had that much of a chance to know you, but it seemed as though you had a good thing coming for you_, Tifa gave a thought and kept her gaze to the heavens, as if praying to the long lost ancient. A smile was still perched on her lips and she tried to shrug off her thoughts, letting her muscular legs carry her off into the distance, to let her dance among the wind; let her soar with her dreams.

She skipped off into the distance, finding herself on top of a rolling grass hill and looking deep down into the town below her. Her eyes focused upon the town of Kalm, the name itself truly telling the meaning and living life of the town.

After the adventure she had set on with the members of AVALANCHE to destroy Sephiroth and save the planet from Meteor, it was far time for everybody to then go their own ways. Nibelheim didn't exist anymore, only a skeleton of her memories remained in tact and she was not one to enjoy the mimicking lie of her childhood.

There was no other place to really go that reminded her so much of her hometown other than Kalm, and so that was where she decided to nest herself. Cloud had agreed that he would enjoy staying there also, as he was planning on helping with the reconstruction of Midgar, and Kalm was the nearest town to the once great empire.

With the destination settled, Tifa found herself quickly making herself at home in the quiet town, setting up her bar and becoming quite a hit business. Everything seemed to be running absolutely smoothly, and months began to pass and the whole planet seemed to be realigning itself. She had to smile on that thought, as everything was almost perfect yet again with the exception of her twisted emotions.

_Give it a rest_, she instructed herself, trying to calm her nerves. _One day you'll be able to settle down and have yourself a family. Just you wait Tifa; one day…you'll have the perfect life._

xoxox

Tifa descended from her sanctuary when the sun was high in the sky, its rays illuminating the reds, oranges and yellows of the falling leaves like a fire blazing in a humble fireplace. She trotted down the rolling hill, the grass making a small crunching sound beneath every step she took. A certain bounce had taken over her body as she strolled, a strange happiness of knowing that something was to happen today, whether this was all in her sub-consciousness or not, she would never know, but the feeling was still overwhelming her.

The city was strangely calm that day as she walked through, and it brought a strange awareness into her mind as she proceeded forth to that familiar house that she resided in. Everything seemed to be different, not in a bad way, but in a new exciting way that pulsated through her veins. As she continued forward her bar became visible, the sign not showing its usual enthusiasm that it enjoyed showing its customers in the midst of the night when it glowed its name proudly.

She reached the steel door in what seemed like no time at all, and she gave an experimental turn on the knob to see if her best friend was home at the time. Effortlessly the knob turned in her grasp, and she slowly swung the door open, surprised to see the bar strangely quiet, even for this time of day. She figured if Cloud were to be home, he would at least be doing something downstairs, considering the upstairs only contained the master bedroom.

Tifa quirked an eyebrow as she took a step in and quietly closed the door behind her, cautious to not make too much noise in case Cloud was perhaps taking an little afternoon nap in her bed—which he occasionally did—after a long day's work.

A sigh escaped the young woman's lips as she proceeded to weave her body around the maze of tables and chairs. Her feet guided her along effortlessly, making only the smallest of sounds in the quiet little bar. As she continued to glide across the varnished wood floor, she began to hear the smallest chimes of music playing deep within one of her back rooms. Her attention was suddenly roused, her eyes focused towards the direction she heard the music coming from and she directed her body to follow.

It hummed so quietly, so softly throughout the small bar that it would have been almost impossible to be truly heard, but her soul was what took it in and held onto it as she was guided through her hallways and back into the depths of her quaint house. Just as she expected, she saw a small door emitting strands of light through its small open crack, and a smirk breached upon her rose lips.

_Cloud, what have you got yourself into today?_ She pondered to herself, knowing that he obviously found a way into her junk closet and was fiddling with old and used "junk" as she thought it as. Cautiously she let her eyes peek in, her hands gently pushing the door forward to allow herself a better look.

What she saw brought warmth into her body she hadn't felt for months. The little lit oil lamp dimly lighting the room and an old record player spinning around its track emitting the soft music she had heard from the main room humbled her turmoiled soul. As she looked at the scene, she felt a little dumbfounded, as the person she was expecting to be sitting within the small cavern was not there at all. The small room was completely empty of any life.

Her mind floundered for a moment, and she found herself trying to turn in the opposite direction when she suddenly felt a presence soar behind her. Making her turn around quickly, she found herself meeting face to face with the one she was seeking. Surreal blue eyes laid themselves down upon her, their gaze meeting with her own and only being fractured by the few loose strands of golden blonde hair that dared to fall from the rest.

Cloud had a smile sketched on his lips as he saw the enthusiasm placed upon Tifa's face. He gave a small chuckle as he gently placed his hands upon her shoulders and turned her back around to face the tiny room. Obeying his silent command, she prodded forth into the small closet and went in as far back as she could possibly manage, considering all of the junk that was lying around. She held a smirk on her face as she found a place to stand and quietly watched Cloud follow in behind her.

In his mind, Cloud took a deep breath. He was about to do something he would either regret for the rest of his life, or something that he would love and cherish and hold onto forever. Deep in his mind the world was turning at a deafening slow pace, all of his assumptions, thoughts, and troubles whirling around together as they all made a jumbled mess at this very moment. Everything he ever wanted, everything he ever needed was right there in front of him.

The night before they were to fight Sephiroth was when things had really been beginning to click in his confused mind. That night he found himself being anxious, nervous, and deeply exhilarated by the one he was privileged to share it with. He had made love to the ever-elusive Tifa Lockheart that night, although at times he still had to ponder what had composed him to do such a thing. He loved her, yes, but he still felt as if he were taking advantage of her, using her eager love to suppress his own feelings towards another.

_Aeris_, he still hated to think about her. Honestly she was the only thing stopping him from doing the one thing that felt right any sooner. He loved that little flower girl with all of his heart; everything she did made him pulsate with an energy that he had never felt before. That didn't matter now though, as there was another love he was to take in his arms, to hold and to cherish.

In the past few months of their housing together, they had grown fairly close, especially on those lonely nights when neither could find sleep and the only thing that seemed to be any real company was alcohol and each other. That was how their life was becoming now, each of them swimming in an emotional drain, and one using the other as a floating device.

He felt this would be the right thing to do though, ask for her to take his hand in marriage, and then they could seal their love—if there was any real love—and then at least attempt to have a family and live a normal life. _The right thing_, that was all he could think.

_Aeris would have wanted it this way. She wouldn't want me to waste my life._ Those were the thoughts he would constantly bicker about in his mind, until he finally had made the fateful decision.

He had bought a ring earlier that month, making sure to find a jeweler that would have had the most exquisite ring for sale—the perfect ring. He had searched only for a week before he saw the jade encrusted jewel staring back at him through the glass casing in one of the jewelry shops. Seas of emerald greens and blues danced within the small jade gems that were entombed in a pure silver band.

When he purchased the rare jewel from the shop owner, he had to admit that it was a little pricey, but after his adventure he found himself with plenty of money to spare. The ring then rested in his pocket for days upon days, waiting for the time that the foolish man would finally reach enough courage to do what he felt "was the right thing".

And now he stood, his hand sunk deep in his right pocket fumbling with the black velvet box as he looked down upon the curious eyes of Tifa. His eyes seemed to suck her in as she was put into a trance by the swirling colors that surrounded his pupil. She found her stare interrupted as she then felt a warm palm place itself upon her cheek, which she instinctively hugged her face into.

"Tifa…" Cloud finally managed to break the silence, as the music had stopped playing its rhythmic tunes. "These past few months have been torture on both of us, trying to deal with ourselves, trying to deal with our past."

She felt her heart stopping, his speech sending chills down her spine and butterflies soaring in her stomach. _What is he getting at? What does he want from me?_ Questions drowned her sober mind and only surfaced through her curious eyes.

Cloud found his throat drying; the pressure was building, as was his anxiety—but he continued on. "I think it's just about time that we put the past behind us. We need to move on, let memories be just that. Memories."

"Cloud, what are you getting at?" she spoke through at his pause. She hadn't meant to be rude, but she was becoming impatient with his speech and her bewilderment was attacking her mind.

Cloud took in a deep breath, her fragrance filling and intoxicating his senses, but he had to continue for if he didn't, he felt he would never be able to let all of this out in the open. Assuming the position of a loyal knight, he found himself dropping to one knee, his hand slipping out of his pocket and almost flawlessly opening up the small gift and then presenting it for the princess. Her eyes glistened as she watched the stones dance and sing with the light rays that feed through the carefully crafted cuts of diamonds.

Everything around her seemed to stop. He hadn't even spoken, but from everything that she knew in life, she already knew the words that were to slip from his mouth. Subconsciously she placed her hands over her heart, as if protecting it from the intruder, and at the same time asking permission to let this intruder take its place inside of it.

"Tifa Lockheart, I want you to be my wife. I don't want to spend another morning without your brilliant soul beside mine; I don't want to spend another moment of my life not knowing what could have been. I want you with me now, and forever," his heroic voice seemed to somehow curse his nervousness to the darkest pits of his emotions, which he was very good at doing in times like these—even if he didn't like to admit it.

At that moment a single tear streaked down her face, glistened from the light from the oil lamp, and then fell upon the damp cement floor of the closet. She smiled down at him, followed by her body plowing into his arms, the joy wracking her small body. Cloud found himself losing his balance as she fell into his arms, but he quickly regained it as he returned the loving embrace.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he fed his desires with her at that moment. "So, is that a yes?"

Tifa found herself playfully hitting him on the shoulder at his shallowness, but the joy that surged through her was still too great to defeat her annoyance. Instead, she found herself torn between a sobbing and a laughing as she hid herself deeper within his embrace.

**Author's Notes (again...): **Well isn't the first chapter cute! So romantic, I suppose. Anyway, not to spoil anything, but this is a Tifa**X**Reno fic, so if you were expecting a happy story of Cloud and Tifa, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Although, you could just stop reading the story now and **pretend** that they lived happily ever after.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the names, characters, or places mentioned in this story.


	2. Chapter 2: A Deranged Meeting

_**Rated R for mature situations, drug references, mature language, and explicit sex scenes. You've been warned.**_

**Author's Notes: **I promise that I'm actually going to post the rest of this story up. I started playing Final Fantasy VII _again, _and got bit by the bug. Anyway, things start happening kind of quick in this story so please bare with me. I'm not too worried about trying to get a beta reader anymore…mostly because I just don't seem to care about the mistakes and plot holes, etc. It'll be fine…

**G A W D Y F O R T U N E S**

**Part 1: Unfaithful**

By: Xtine

**Chapter 2: A Deranged Meeting**

A week passed and the two found themselves opening up to each other more and more by the day (or night). Although the happiness and shock of finding herself to finally be wed, Tifa still felt an emptiness within her, a sadness that seemed to just simply not go away.

_Stop it Tifa…you're about to have everything you want. A loving husband, and not just any husband but the man you have been in love with for only God knows how long._ But still, a single thought still nagged at her, a thought of knowing that she was still only be second best to the ever acclaimed—and dead—Aerith Gainsborough. She knew that the little angel still held Cloud's heart in the palm of her hand, but there was nothing that could be done about the situation. Aerith was gone, and Cloud was right, as it was indeed time to move on.

Although, no matter how much she tried to leave it be the nagging still would not stop. There was nothing that could be done about her intuitions though, and she tried to simply bury them deep in her mind by focusing on present tasks such as work and housekeeping. It was the only thing that could be done.

Together they had planned to wait a year, their marriage date set on the day Meteor was destroyed because they wanted to symbolize the end and a new beginning. Already her anxious heart was condemning her, hollering at her for being so foolish in the whole ordeal, considering they hadn't really done any actual dating before hand, but that was the reason for such a long wait before the wedding. It was to be a time of preparation, and a time of change and a time to cope.

Her thoughts fluttered in her mind as she daintily walked down the street. Everything in life seemed to be perfect as her life began to look up again after all of the hardships she had to deal with, an example being her parents and Sephiroth.

_Yes, nothing shall come in between Cloud and me now. We can live together, make love and have a family. No more enemies, no more battles—just him and me._ A smile was written upon her lips and her eyes closed in a day dreaming state. Her feet were still subconsciously leading her amongst the town street that she wandered upon, which she was glad as she was not about to awake from her fantasies. At least, she wasn't going to awake willingly.

Of course, she did find herself being abruptly woken up when she plummeted towards the ground below and onto her buttocks, and the cement seemed to be harder that day than usual. At first it would have been her instinct to glare at the perpetrator, letting her cold eyes tear at his soul for daring to let a youth as herself fall to the ground.

As she looked up to the person that had let her fall, she quickly came to realize that she fell a lot harder than she thought. Her eyes became blurry as she tried to focus them on the man in front of her, but all she could manage to do was see a blurry outline of fiery crimson hair that sprouted from the person's scalp.

"Ma'am. Hey Ma'am, are you okay?" a gentle voice came calling down to her that obviously belonged to a male.

_That voice, it's so familiar._ She began to rack her brain as she tried to pull open the different compartments inside to find where she had heard that voice before. _A face, all I need is a face and then I'll know who he is._

"Hey! Are you going to answer me or what?" the male became more persistent and anger now lurked in his voice. She could feel an uncomfortable vibe suddenly jet through her veins as she heard him curse under his voice as he was still attempting to get an answer from her.

Tifa shook her head slightly and closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them she would be able to see clearly again. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Good. I don't want to be responsible for your hospital bill." The smell of smoke suddenly perked in her nose as she heard the man in front of her take a drag off what could only be a cigarette.

"Well that was rather rude, Sir," she spoke, inquiring on his rudeness and then finally opening her eyes up to find them focusing perfect again. She tilted her head up and she felt her heart stop as she saw the stony glare of a familiar face look back down to her.

"No, Rude would have been my partner," Reno spat back at Tifa; his eagerness to see her was well noted. Tifa felt herself tense up a bit, anger beginning to surge through her at the sight of an enemy.

"Well, instead of just standing there, would you like to help me up?" Tifa's voice was annoyed, as his face really was not the one she needed to see at that moment in time. Of all people to ruin her day, it had to be Reno.

Reno crossed his arms over his chest, his cigarette securely clasped between two of his fingers. "Now why would I want to do a stupid thing like that? I finally make my enemy fall and now I'm supposed to help her up." He cocked one of his eyebrows and a smirk spread across his face.

"You know, I always had the moral of forgive and forget, but with you I think I'll make an exception," her spicy attitude slipped through her words.

"Oh you're much too kind." Reno had a way with words, and he loved to watch Tifa sit there and become more upset by the minute. As evil and demented as it was, upsetting people had become almost a hobby of his. Reno was self-centered and very egotistic and he would feel shunned if the attention were not focused upon him. He really could care less what sort of attention, but he seemed to become fond of the negative type, only because he seemed to have to deal with it his entire life; he adapted to the negativity, thriving and feeding off of it—that was what made him such a good Turk.

_Ex-Turk_, he thought in his mind proudly as he looked down at the pouting Tifa. He never really felt apart of Shinra, and by all means he hated the whole corporation with a passion. He hated it because it had destroyed him, turned him into that blood lusting machine that he had come to be known as. The worst part about it was the fact that he had at one time liked who he had become.

Before that time, before he had made the foolish decision to join the ever-elusive Shinra, he had at once lived in a small town with his mother and father. There was nothing special about them other than the fact that they had birthed him, cared for him, and loved him. At the time he was inspired to become an artist, his dreams held in a pencil and a pad of paper. Everything came to him then, his young age letting his imagination run wild and his feelings free. He was only thirteen years old with he first heard of Shinra.

His father never liked the idea of him becoming an artist; he said he was throwing his life away. Reno always looked up to his father for he was his role model. Somehow after many nights of arguing and many lectures and many broken dreams, Reno finally came to terms and joined Shinra. That was when his whole life changed, he became rough and tough, he became a smoker and a drinker--he had become a Turk.

His old town was destroyed sometime during the years that he was apart of Shinra, which made him hate the company for their malice lies and unseen truths. It was still his job though, and he had to make ends meat and so he stayed with it, destroying families like his own and killing the lives of men. Not to mention the destroying and chaos brought a deranged peace upon his soul.

Now everything was over, Shinra finally done with and he was once again a free man. He wasn't sure what he was doing, mostly because for the past months he had been nothing but a wandering nomad trying to find himself once again—trying to find the child within him.

Ironic that he now stood in front of his enemy, or at least ex-enemy as he should have been bowing down to her toes thanking her and AVALANCHE for their doings. Again, his pride would not stand for it, so instead he stood with his devious grin looking down at her with almost curious eyes.

Tifa knew that he was only going to stare at her all day, so she decided to at least try to make amends and she reached her left hand out in all attempts to get some sort of reaction from him. To her surprise, she found her hand being grasped by his and abruptly being pulled up onto her feet, not exactly graceful as she had to try and balance herself out after, but at least it was the most kindness she had ever seen out of him.

At least, she thought it was kindness until she heard laughter coming from his mouth. Appalled by his behavior, she brushed off the back of her loose jeans and looked over at him. "What's so funny?"

"I see the little lady is planning on settling down," he spoke, his index finger pointing to her hand that her engagement ring had planted itself on. At first she seemed almost embarrassed by it, placing her right hand over it to cover up.

"Yeah, so what is it to you?" she asked, wondering why he had even pointed out such a silly thing. He was about to answer, but he figured it would be best to finish his cigarette first. With a single last drag off of the wrapped tobacco, he felt it was finished and then quickly disposed of it upon the sidewalk.

"I should of known you were going to get married to that spiky assed fucker," he used plain obscenities instead of using his name.

Tifa's attention was grasped, the obscene name leading to only one person. "How do you know its Cloud?"

"How do you know I'm talking about Cloud?" he contradicted her, raising his eyebrows and then turning his body the other way. That was enough conversation with her for that day as he had put in his two senses on her predicament. In all reality the whole town was talking about their engagement, and it really wasn't a lucky guess on his part. The strange part of the whole matter was the fact that he was strangely bothered by the circumstances—not because Tifa was to be wed (he had no sort of feelings towards her anyway) but the fact that such a gorgeous and pure person could be written off with such a piece of garbage.

_Oh what does it matter to me anyway?_ He had his own problems to deal with. _It's only Tifa by the way._

**Author's Note:** I love the sarcasm between Reno and Tifa. Those two together are just so much fun. Anyway, Reno enters the picture now and things will be getting exciting quite quickly.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the names, characters, or places mentioned in this story.


	3. Chapter 3: Desires

_**Rated R for mature situations, drug references, mature language, and explicit sex scenes. You've been warned.**_

**Author's Notes: **In this chapter some chemistry between our main characters starts forming. This is still an old chapter that some of you might of read before. I promise that there will be some new stuff after chapter 6.

**G A W D Y F O R T U N E S **

**Part 1: Unfaithful**

By: Xtine

**Chapter 3: Desires**

Tifa found her mind drifting back to Reno the rest of the day. Her eyes glanced down at her hand that was placed upon the bar counter-top, her glance never leaving the creases and aging lines that drew themselves upon her flesh.

_That touch…_ After the incident had happened, she found herself in a tornado of strange emotions, ones that weren't evident when the ordeal had happened. It was after when she felt the rush of deranged thoughts enter her head. …_so soft._

She tried to press it out of her head. Reno was not one she could be thinking of like that. He was a Turk, and dangerous mastermind that was very good at playing with innocent minds and corrupting them for his own devilish work. At least that was all she had known of him, and frankly, that was all she wanted to know, as she never wanted to meet his scrawny soul again.

xoxox

All day she worked in the bar, waiting for the time when she could unlock her doors and let in her waiting customers. Everything was perfectly clean, the chairs set neatly around the tables and the tables themselves shining and reflecting the overhead lights. The time was late, and she knew Cloud would not be returning that night as he had been too busy working in Midgar that day and had decided to simply stay in one of the temporary tents set up. Besides, traveling at night alone through the wilderness was still plenty dangerous, even if the mako creatures were slowly going extinct.

A sigh escaped her lips, as she knew it was to be a long night, and she dreaded spending it alone. Some of the drunks tended to get out of hand, and she was always grateful on knowing that Cloud was at least upstairs sleeping so if it was too out of control he would still be able to help her. But now she was alone as she unlocked the front doors and turned on the neon signs to advertise her bar.

She eagerly served her customers as they walked in, some of them being regulars at the bar, and some of them being new folks while others were only acquaintances of hers. Each one she served with a smile on her face, her fear pressed in the back of her mind.

"Hey Miss," a drunk slurred as he lifted up his beer glass, signaling for another.

"Al, I think you had your limit already," she spoke softly, seeing the regular on the verge of falling over. Al gave a small hic before slamming his cup on the counter, a bit harder than expected as the cup shattered and glass fell all over the counter and onto the floor.

"Al," she spoke his name a little disappointed at the grown man's irresponsible habit. Little to her knowledge she was being watched at the time, curious blue eyes set upon her lithe form as she hurriedly tried to remove the glass from the counter before anymore damage was done.

_What a perfect time to play hero,_ the ex-Turk thought and dug his hands deep into his pockets and strolled lazily over to the scene. Tifa at the time was much too busy to realize his presence, as she was leaned over behind the bar attempting pick up the shards of glass that had fallen within her barrier.

Reno took the opportunity and leaned on the countertop, playing with the broken glass that was still lying there uncontrolled. He took a finger and began to dance with it across the smooth surface of the counter, letting his eyes act as if they were cautiously watching the potentially dangerous object.

Tifa finally resurfaced from behind her sanctuary, and when she popped up the face she saw surprised her to the point that she dropped the shards she had just picked up, making an encore of sound of shattering glass.

"What the…" her voice was surprisingly loud, and she stopped herself before alarming her customers. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it wrong for me to get a few drinks?" Reno asked and then rested himself comfortably on top of one of the bar stools. He looked around, taking in the surrounding bar, the clashes of red and green wood colors showing that there really wasn't much money available to be placed into the bar. The lights were dim, giving it a relaxing atmosphere, unlike the bars he had been in elsewhere. "Not to mention, you're the only bar in town."

"You're not welcomed here," Tifa broke his concentration, her stern voice snapping him back into the real world.

"I wouldn't expect to be. Then again, you don't have to worry too much, as I'm only going to be in town for a couple of days," he grinned to her, knowing that he was displeasing her with every word he spoke.

She decided to give up. His fast talking tongue was too much to take in with her rising temper. "What do you want?"

"A shot of Whisky would do fine," he insisted, and propped his elbow up on the countertop. The night continued on like that, short conversations being made every once and a while, nothing important as their conversations seemed to have no point. There was too much anger being suppressed in Tifa to make a real conversation with her enemy, and truthfully she couldn't wait for him to leave.

xoxox

Tifa took a dirty glass from the counter where one of her last customers previously sat and she diligently washed the cup with the towel in her hands. Her attention was transfixed upon it until she heard the familiar sound of her grandfather clock dinging off the time. She only heard one chime, meaning it was one o'clock in the morning.

"You're the last person here," she stated bluntly, her eyes never meeting up with his.

"So it appears that way. But considering your bar doesn't close until two, I suppose I still have an hour," he took a sip of the small glass of beer that sat before him. Purposely he attempted to not get himself too wasted that night, as he felt he had a job to complete, and to be drunk and illogical would not help him complete his task.

Tifa gave an agitated sigh, turning towards him and about to say something until she noticed him not sitting in his seat anymore. She became puzzled and a bit worried that she let such a lethal and potential enemy out of her sight, and for a moment she became frightened, as she had apparently let her guard down.

"Reno?" she called his name frantically, hoping that it was only a mistake that she hadn't seen him. Her eyes darted from the room until she looked behind her to see a face staring straight back at hers. She jumped back startled to see two large blue eyes staring down at her.

"What the—" she tried to speak but she found herself being forced back against the bar table by a pair of lips crashing upon hers and two hands pressing her firmly against it. At first she sunk down into it, enjoying the sweet and bitter taste of the alcohol on his lips, but she snapped back into reality quickly, her eyes growing wide. Completely enraged by his arrogant act, she placed her hands upon his shoulders and abruptly pushed him away from her.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed, her voice becoming loud as she then tried to writhe out of his grasp, but it was no use.

"So angry," he spoke, trusting his instincts on the whole situation. He knew her anger, it was some sort of fatal attraction that led him here--the anger that is. He already tested her, and that single moment of weakness from her showed that he could easily take what he wanted from her.

What he wanted exactly at that moment was uncertain, other than the satisfaction that he could prove that there was no love or bond between her and Cloud. _Yes, that was the whole point. It'll be some sort of deranged revenge on him…_

Reno's loathing for the boy was endless, and no matter how much he took his revenge upon him, he knew deep down that it could never be truly drained. Thus he decided he could at least try to compress the feelings and give himself a little satisfaction of knowing that he could ruin Cloud's life the least bit, and even perhaps make out with a jewel of his own.

_What am I thinking?_ _Reno, you've gone of f the deep end. You're just a sex fiend, remember. Your whole point is to only show her that she doesn't love Cloud, not to actually show her love. Hell, you don't even know what love is,_ his subconscious found the most inopportune time to argue with him. Of course the thoughts quickly retreated from his head as he focused clearly upon the frightened woman that was placed directly in his grasp. _Fuck love. I just need a little passion right now._

Tifa's breathing had hardened, her adrenaline pumping and her heart racing. Anger was controlling her body and the rage she bottled up was going to blow at any minute under the pressure that Reno was trying to place upon her. Reno was a master mind, and he knew exactly what he was doing as he pressed his lips against hers again, letting the kiss sweep her off her feet and send her sensual feelings soaring.

Soar they did as she felt her stomach twist up, a form of lust wanting to indulge with his sweet taste, his body gently pressing up upon her own. The heat between them was beginning to heighten with only the second kiss.

Reality kicked in once again, and this time she was almost in a blind rage as she pushed him off of her small body once again. Her eyes flamed as she tore at his shirt with her fingernails trying to pry the man off of her.

"Tifa, don't use that against me," Reno's voice was soft and seducing, sending a chill down her spine. Her breathing was still rough and ruptured as she felt his warm breath seeping upon her flesh. He bent his head, his lips caressing her cheek as they moved down to her neck where they gently massaged the sensitive nerves that sent her body in flames.

"Reno, you can't be doing this…I can't…" she tried to talk between her troubled breathing.

_ No!_ She couldn't let herself be won over so easily. Two kisses and she was already wrapped around his finger wanting more. No, that couldn't be what love was—she knew what love was and she loved Cloud. This was pure lust she was feeling at the moment, but then again, why did it feel so damned good?

Cloud could never offer this much to her, yes he made love to her many times now, but there was still an emptiness between them. A fine line had been built between the two; a barrier that neither of them crossed because they knew it would lead to trouble with not only their intimate relationship, but also their friendship. That barrier was Aerith. She was always the problem!

Tifa never dared to talk about her, as she knew that would bring up feelings and accusations that would lead to unwanted blames and fights. So they both made a silent agreement to stay off the topic, don't mention it and everything will be fine. It hurt Tifa to do that though, as she knew that was the barrier that was keeping Cloud from fully giving himself to her, and that was what she was missing.

But now, God, this man, no, her enemy came upon her and was trying to please her. He wasn't trying to please a dead girl; he was trying to please _her_. Why, she didn't care at the moment as she felt his soft lips brush against the flesh of her neck, pleasure signals being sent down to the base of her spine.

"Reno," her voice softly pleaded as she felt his hand then begin to wander across her form, one hand finding it fit to make its way under her white tank top and atop of her luscious breast where he groped playfully at the fullness of it.

Reno enjoyed her soft cries, but he knew at this rate she would snap back into reality again and that would be when he would have to make his move. Sadly he didn't know where there was a bed, but it wasn't like he ever needed a bed before.

In all honestly he was enjoying himself immensely, and he wasn't one that was very outgoing in the region of "love making". Everything about her though, her curvaceous body illuminating within his grasp, her foul temper and even her own soft touch made him seem to become open on this new region of his. Sure he had had sexual intercourse plenty of times in his life, but nothing with the passion he felt at this moment. Perhaps it was the spontaneous, erotic fashion he had introduced his affection towards her. Or perhaps there was something more building between the two at that moment, hidden feelings that neither of them were even capable of comprehending at the moment as their bodies were entwining themselves with each other in a sacred dance that only lovers can do.

**Author's Note:** The sex isn't too detailed yet seeing as they're merely "fucking around" as many teens now a day will call it. One night stand sort of thing. Anyway, there's chapter three and I hope people are buying into the story so far. Let me know if you guys think it's still flowing well…kthx.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the names, characters, or places mentioned in this story.


	4. Chapter 4: 6 O' Clock

**_Rated R for mature situations, drug references, mature language, and explicit sex scenes. You've been warned._**

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is really short. I apologize for that. This is all just sort of filler.

**G A W D Y F O R T U N E S **

**Part 1: Unfaithful**

By: Xtine

**Chapter 4: 6 O' clock**

The sunrays of the early morning pierced through the horizontal slits of the window shade that protected the inhabitants of the room from the extremes of light in the early hours. The light danced in the room, particularly upon the covers and in the eyes of a hopeless dreamer that lay out naked upon her bed with only a small cover draped over her sleeping body.

Tifa Lockheart found herself greeting the dawn, her eyes squinting open and her mind trying to completely comprehend her situation. When she finally found herself becoming a bit more conscious, she began to realize the actions that had taken place the night before.

"Shit," she cursed aloud as the memories poured through her mind. It wasn't natural, or Tifa-like for her to use obscenities, but then again it also was not very Tifa-like to have one-night stands with her enemy.

_ I had to have been drunk,_ was the only other thing she could possibly assume from the previous night, which was one of the things she had never done on the job before. What possessed her to do such a thing perplexed her the next morning, but what concerned her more was the sweet sentimental feeling that was hidden beneath all of the rage, regret, and weakness.

She honestly knew however, that she had not taken in any alcohol and she was merely wishing that she had for a better explanation of the actions she had taken last night. _I remember the taste of it on hips lips though…_

His touch too, she remembered that quite clearly. His fingers trailing along her naked form, touching the crevices of her hidden passions and making her body go utterly wild. His lips gently massaging her own, his tongue taking refuge in her mouth.

_ Stop it!_ She tried to command herself to stop thinking of things like that. But her mind continued to flounder, the thoughts of him controlling her with only a few touches of his fingertips upon her silky skin, the way he seemed to make her important, even if it was mostly for his own desires.

A pain receded into her heart at the moment, the memories forsaking her. He had taken over her, lying on top of her body as they had become one. The thought almost scared her as a tear gently rolled down the side of her cheek, weaving its way across her skin follicles until plummeting towards her silken sheets.

She tried to press them out of her head, tried to forget the feelings of last night.

_Shouldn't be too hard_, she tried to reassure herself. _I won't be seeing him again._

Those were the thoughts she continuously tried to plague herself with, but the guilt was already starting to consume her. All her morals and beliefs had just been contradicted, she had just done the one thing that she had always promised herself she would never do.

"Loyal to the end", that was the one moral she always believed in, but now—she didn't want to think about it. Everything was falling apart around her from a single night, and she hadn't even been awake for 5 minutes.

Just as she was becoming entwined with her thoughts, she heard a small knock come on her front door. Immediately she shot up straight in bed, realizing that she was still lying naked and she had company now.

"Tifa!" a voice called from the downstairs, obviously her visitor thought it was okay to let himself in. The voice called again, and immediately she felt her heart beat calm down as she quickly recognized the voice of her beloved. A deep sigh left her throat as a calming wave took over her anxiety.

"I'm up here Cloud," she called down to him. Quickly she wrapped herself up in her sheets, knowing that it would only be a few moments before he would be up the stairs and greeting her. Tightly hugging her knees to her chest, she waited patiently for his arrival.

His boots pounded on the wooden stairs as he literally ran up them. The door to her room was wide open and as he reached the top he could clearly see into her room and see the pale yellow sheets coiled upon her body. He smiled at the beauty in the satin sheets and he proceeded towards her closely, taking in her beauty.

"I see you're home early," she spoke in a soft and soothing voice. He nodded to her and decided to take a place at the foot of the bed. Cautiously he sat his behind on the end, listening to the rusty springs squeak against his weight. His face contorted into a disgusted look as he listened to the scraping sounds of the bed.

"I thought I was buying you a new bed," he recalled and leaned toward Tifa, placing his lips upon hers as he heard a small giggle escape from her.

"You're supposed to, but you're too busy to come to the store with me."

"Oh, that's right. I have a job now that doesn't involve saving the world," he teased and took her in his arms. She smiled at him, her heart starting to pound again as she felt herself being taken into another pair of arms, but this time it was supposed to be the ones that would comfort her, hold her, embrace her. The arms were embracing her, but the comfort that she thought she should be feeling was not evident, and the emptiness returned to her soul.

xoxox

The day seemingly swept by, the sun raising its rays high in the sky and beginning to recede in the far distance. Tifa solemnly sat at a random bar table, watching the time slowly slip through her fingers as the drops of sun slowly slid out of reach.

Cloud watched her from a distance, his lean body resting itself against a doorframe. He wore an expression of concern as his eyes were set upon her thin frame. All day she had kept to herself, speaking only when spoken to, and simply wanting to be left alone. He worried for his fiancée, knowing that this behavior coming from her was far from normal.

A grandfather clock in the room struck the hour, immediately stirring Tifa from her thoughts. She turned her head towards the clock; instinctively glancing at the hour hand to see which numeral it fell upon.

_6 o'clock_, she spoke the time only in her mind. She took her gaze off of the grandfather clock and found her eyes wandering towards the doorframe. A shadowy figure lurked there, and she had not expected him to be watching her.

"Cloud?" her voice was soft and unsure. Cloud gave a small chuckle under his breath before revealing himself to his lover.

He spoke bluntly. "Yeah, I'm worried about you."

There was nothing to it. Tifa could feel no real care coming from his tone, and she felt her heart clench itself as she heard the lies slip through his teeth.

"I'm sorry Cloud," she figured she would backfire the attack with her own lie. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Cloud nodded his head showing he accepted her apology.

Tifa gave a little cough, "Um…guess what I found out today." She felt she needed to change the subject. Cloud cocked his eyebrow and his lips formed a small smirk.

"What did you find out today?" he asked while pulling out a chair and taking a seat next to her.

Tifa stayed silent for a moment, remembering the night's events, the flaming red head taking complete control over her, and the feeling of love and lust that was being exerted through her body. Finally, with a soft voice, she spoke his name to her lover. "Reno is in town."

"What?" Cloud was appalled by the thought. "I can't believe that drunken bastard came here."

"I know." Tifa decided to take his side of the argument for she didn't want him to know that she had a personal experience with him already.

"Well, maybe you should close the bar for the next few days," Cloud suggested.

Tifa was shocked. "Why?"

"Well, you're the only bar in town and you know he'll be coming here to get his "fix". Not to mention I'm not going to be coming home for the next week—it's my turn to stay at the construction grounds as security."

Tifa gave a noise of frustration and tightly crossed her arms over her chest. In all reality it wasn't the fact of him having to go away that bothered her, but that fact that there was no way she was going to win about keeping her bar open.

"I don't understand why. I won't have any problems here by myself," Tifa had to keep the argument about her bar going.

"Look Tifa. I don't want Reno strolling in here, getting drunk, and hurting you. He is a Turk, and an intoxicated one most of the time."

"I can take care of myself Cloud."

"I know you can. But please, just for the next week," Cloud pleaded on, and his face for once began to soften letting some emotion shine through his eyes.

"I find it rather absurd to go to such extremes, but if it'll help you sleep at night," a smile crept upon her lips as she let her eyes wander into his gaze.

"It would," Cloud spoke and returned the smile. He found himself getting lost in her wine orbs, but he broke himself from it as he leaned over the table towards her and gently let his lips place themselves upon her own. He let his hand reach up to touch the soft flesh of her cheek, and he soon found himself being lured into her beauty and love.

**Author's Note:** Like I said before, this is a very short chapter and it's mostly just filler. The next chapter will be more exciting though, so stay tuned.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the names, characters, or places mentioned in this story.


	5. Chapter 5: Sinful Decisions

_**Rated R for mature situations, drug references, mature language, and explicit sex scenes. You've been warned.**_

**Author's Notes: **This is a strange chapter and has drug references in it. Please don't be offended by the things Reno does in this chapter…I just thought his life could go down this path after the downfall of Shinra. And please don't be offended by Tifa's inebriation…it happens to the best of people at least once.

**G A W D Y F O R T U N E S**

**Part 1: Unfaithful**

By: Xtine

**Chapter 5: Sinful Decisions**

Tiny orbs glistened in the blanket of darkness that draped itself over the earth. Night had finally fallen upon the tiny town of Kalm, and the lively inhabitants were all now nestling themselves into their homes, all the while the dark shadows of the night owls began to creep around the building sides. Although Kalm was a fairly decent town, it was one of the towns best known for its illegal substance use and abuse. Since the rebuilding of Midgar, many of the low lifes were eager to get a good paying job, and Shinra was more than willing to pay just about anybody to help. And thus the town became known for its central location, and the streets at night were a dangerous place to be, as anything was possible to happen.

Reno all the while knew of this, and that was one of the reasons he found himself in the small town. He was always short of money, so he found quick easy ways to deal with it. Certainly he wasn't proud of his dealings, but he had to eat, and this was on of the ways.

"Money?" Reno asked a scraggily teenager who was probably barely 17 years of age. The teen was barely as tall as Reno, and his multicolored hair made him stand out like a sore thumb, especially with the worn jeans and patched jacket he wore.

"Yeah," the adolescent answered and pulled out his chain wallet and eagerly handed a wad of money over to Reno. Decisively Reno checked the amount and when he was satisfied that it was what he asked for, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small bag filled with a green plant.

A delighted smile spread across the teen's lips as he took the bag of marijuana off of Reno's hands.

"Thank you much, man," his hoarse voice spoke, still with the smile plastered upon his lips. His eyes were red, showing that he already wasn't exactly in this world anymore, which is one reason Reno checked and double checked the amount of money he received.

"Yeah kid," Reno answered and watched the kid turn away and go on with his business. Reno felt nothing for doing such a thing; it seemed almost natural to be doing such an illegal deed. There was no guilt trip when he felt he was helping the drug problem, there was no guilt when he knew he was helping destroy the lives of the youth—he felt absolutely nothing.

Instead he gave a deep sigh as he sold his last bag. Instead he took out a small cigarette and lit the end up if up. Subconsciously he began taking drags off of the nicotine, feeling the drug take its effects of calming down his nerves. His deeds for the night were over, so he figured it was time to give a certain bartender a little visit.

xoxox

Tifa sat hunched over at the bar table with a drink next to her. It wasn't often that she had a time to drink, but she figured since the bar was to be closed anyway; there was no hurt in inebriating herself. Especially now since Cloud was gone and the only thing she was left with were her tangled thoughts.

_I'm just making everything worst._ She condemned herself. _Oh well Tifa, it happened, it's done with. Just drink and forget._

She took another shot of the drink when she heard the familiar ringing noise of her bar door opening. Her body jerked startled, and she whipped around to see who could be daring enough to enter her bar when it was closed. Her eyes focused towards the dark door and she was able to immediately identify the person from the crimson hair upon his scalp. _Of all nights I forget to lock the door…_

"The bar is closed," she spoke sternly and annoyed.

"I saw that," the man responded and only proceeded to move himself closer to her.

Tifa had a dumbfounded look sketched on her face as she watched him move closer to her. Her body became tense as she wondered what possessed him to have the nerve to defy her.

She spoke bluntly. "The bar being closed means you have to leave." Her speech was rather slurred and her gaze was towards the ground rather than at the man she spoke to.

Reno simply ignored her remarks, and seeing the empty fifth of vodka next to her gave him the good feeling that she was happily in drunkard land.

"I figured you would be lonely, and I could really use a cold beer," he spoke fluently, almost teasing her inebriated mind.

Tifa found herself at a loss. Her mind was definitely not thinking straight at the moment and she felt herself become a little scared in her vulnerable state. She didn't know if it would be better to try and continue to fight him and make him leave, or just simply give him what he wants—Hell, she wouldn't mind his company anyway.

_Wait Tifa. This is going to get you deeper in trouble._ Her conscious tried to speak in her poisoned mind. _But, I suppose the company really won't hurt. And this time, I'll just make sure to say no._ Everything seemed to make sense when she was intoxicated, and she was sure that she could handle any situation, at least she thought she was sure.

Reno stood next to her now, waiting to get some sort of response out of her. Even a go away would satisfy him as he would then know that she was at least still paying attention to his poor, attention starved soul.

"Well, take a seat then," she spoke calmly. She then hopped up and stumbled her way behind her bar, accidentally hitting the corner of the bar with her hip rather hard.

"Careful there, waitress," Reno commented, seeing that she was drunker than he had at first thought. _I suppose that would make sense though, as she is letting me stay._

Taking a little more time than usual, she finally managed to poor him a cold beer. She leaned over the bar countertop to give him his beer and a deranged smile was perched on her lips as she gave him his drink.

Reno could see that she definitely wasn't there mentally at that moment, meaning that conversation would be easy and he could easily get any information out of her that he normally would not be able to. Not to mention he would more than likely have the ability to do anything he pleased with her, as long as his conscious didn't judge him.

"So Reno, what is the real reason that you came to town," Tifa spoke smoothly, and Reno was able to smell the alcohol on her breath as she leaned in close to him.

"Let's just call it business." Reno winked at her with a smirk.

"Business huh? That's interesting because that's why I came here, as you can tell," Tifa spoke freely. She seemed to become quite talkative when she was drunk.

"And Cloud?" Reno dared bringing him up in the conversation.

"Oh, well Cloud is here to help rebuild Midgar and he wants to live with me, so it works out well."

Reno for once was unsure if he wanted to get further into the conversation. Part of him demanded him to gather full details, while the other really could care less, as he knew he was not going to get himself too involved in her life.

Tifa was the one on the other hand that did bring it up though. She spoke confidently, "Did you know Cloud asked me to marry him?"

"I think I figured that one out the other day already," he reminded her, wondering if she recollected the ordeal.

Tifa nodded. "Yeah, but I figured I would just tell you, not to mention there really isn't much else to talk about."

"Well, I suppose it's good to see that punk finally get over that damned Ancient."

Tifa felt a sharp pain jolt through her heart. Even in her wasted state she knew what that "Ancient" was still doing to her relationship, and it burned her soul. Slowly she was being tortured by the false love she was stuck in, but in a way, she felt she had no choice but to let herself suffer.

Reno felt the silence fall in the air and he knew he hit a nerve on her. He cursed himself for being so arrogant in the conversation, but in a way it was a good thing as she responded in a way he never would have imagined.

Suddenly Tifa just roused up a mighty jealous rage and she slouched more on the countertop as her mouth jabbered away. "Yeah, Cloud still loves that damned Ancient and there's not a damn thing I can do about it! I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I love Cloud but he doesn't love me!"

Tears welled up in her wine orbs, burning the dry lids that covered her eyes. She sniffled her nose as she felt herself break completely down in front of him, her energy now being completely drained from the expense of her bottling up those few words and feelings and now letting them explode out in her drunken state. She kept mumbling about how pathetic she was and other things that Reno couldn't make out, although he did catch the names Cloud and Aerith every once and a while.

Reno sat shocked watching her upper torso fall upon the countertop and just completely losing it. A worried expression covered his face as he found himself in a situation he had never found himself in before. He couldn't just leave her there now—she was half passed out on the countertop for God's sake and she was randomly opening up to him about things that she would probably never even tell a best friend if she were to have one anymore.

"It'll be okay," Reno tried to be reassuring. Watching such a strong woman break down perplexed his sober mind, but he had dealt with many women completely breaking down before, and he knew what they would always lead too. A grin was placed on his lips as he stood up from the bar seat and walked behind the bar and gently put his hand upon Tifa helping her stand fully up.

She stumbled in his grasp, and fell onto him making him shuffle his weight to fully support her. She was now completely locked in his embrace, as it was the only way that she was to stand halfway upright. Her nose picked up the sweet scent of his aroma, and she felt a strange comfort come from him, making her arms clasp around him for security. She felt her body continue to weep, but her mind had by then fully passed out, leaving her to be nothing more than a body working on impulses.

Reno held her tightly; feeling her body become heavier as she slowly left the conscious world. He rolled his eyes at the predicament. He was left with limited options, and leaving her on the cold tiled floor was probably not the best, not to mention for some reason his conscious would not let him simply leave her in that situation. So with her (and his) best interest in mind he cautiously placed and arm down behind her legs and another across her back and with great ease lifted her lithe body into the air. He held onto her protectively and made his way up the stairs where he learned from the other night that the master bedroom was.

He laid her gently upon the satin sheets of her queen-sized bed. He made sure to rest her comfortably with her head rested on the pillows and her body not in a sporadic assembly. A warm rush went through his body as he peered down at her sleeping body, her innocent nature coming out in her peaceful rest.

A woman who was once his enemy now simply was sleeping in front of him. The irony of the situation was apparent, but for some reason it didn't bother him. Instead he looked over the curves of her body and wondered how a man—no, not a man to Reno but a simple boy who still had his heads in the clouds—could simply let this woman rot within his grasp.

He could see it. Even in the time that he was deliberately fighting against her righteous cause, he could see the power and strength that was in her spirit, but now, after the defeat of Sephiroth, that spirit was dying. Her nature was being washed away by the cruel intentions love had in store for her. In a way, he felt it sad to see such a good heart go to waste, but who was he to say.

A little disappointed that she had passed out, he sat his body at the edge of the bed, the rusty springs giving their holler of complaint as he put his weight on them. The noise wasn't too loud, but apparently loud enough to stir the sleeping Tifa.

She carefully sat up in bed and looked around confused until she saw the figure sitting at the edge of the bed. Her eyes attempted to focus on the person, but the only thing she could clearly make out was the blaze of red hair upon the man's head, and there was only one man she knew with that hair.

"Reno, is that you?" she asked, curious as to why he was sitting on the bed with her.

Reno turned around to see the young woman, and he nodded his head to her. A grin perched on his lips as he saw her come to consciousness. "Yeah, I figured you didn't want to pass out on your bar floor."

Tifa nodded in agreement of the choice he had decided. Her mind was still completely blank of the whole situation, but at the moment she was beginning to care less. In fact, the only thing that she seemed to be concerned with was the fact that there was a charming man sitting on the edge of her bed who was actually being thoughtful towards her.

"Hey, where's Cloud? He's going to kill you if he sees you," Tifa spoke softly, feeling the alcohol still running through her veins but her mind was sobering up.

"I don't know, you tell me," Reno responded, also becoming concerned as to where the spiky-haired wonder could have drifted off to.

Tifa then nodded as she recollected, "Oh yeah, he's going to be gone for the week. That's why I closed the bar. Sorry, I had forgotten." She giggled.

Reno shook his head at her girlish act. It was rather cute, he would have to admit, but it still showed how much she was intoxicated.

"Well look, you'd probably best get to sleep, as you'll be needing it," Reno suggested, figuring it would be the best option for her at the moment. _What am I talking about? Turning down sex for her well-being? I'm going soft…_

Tifa took a second to contemplate the idea. Truthfully she didn't want to sleep right now, she felt lonely, the loneliest she had felt in a very long time. Right in front of her eyes she was losing everything, and there was no remedy for it that would make things right again.

"I-I don't think I can get to sleep," she stuttered like a child pleading to their mother. Reno scoffed and stood from the bed and bent down to take off his worn boots. It didn't take him long to untie the rusty colored laces and glide the boot off his foot. He definitely wasn't going to say no in this situation, as now it was her initiating his stay.

With small graceful movements, Reno approached the opposite side of the bed that Tifa lied on and he sat himself next to her, moving his face towards hers, allowing his warm breath to gently caress her sensitive flesh. A shiver went down her spine as she could feel his close contact. Reno placed a hand on her right cheek and he gently stroked her soft skin as he moved her head to face his and he let his lips touch her, waiting for some sort of reaction. Immediately she perked her lips to meet his, letting her lips slip into place with his, where they for a moment spent their time massaging his with hers.

Reno was the one to release the kiss. "Is that a little better?" Tifa only responded with a nod of her head as her eyes were closed as she waited for his lips to return to hers. A chuckle escaped Reno's throat and he greeted her small nod by closing in the space between them again and forcing their kiss to become slightly fiercer.

Tifa felt his enthusiasm and she eagerly returned it, as her body once again was a blaze from him. She found herself letting her body slide up against his, her breasts gently rubbing against his body, the warmth of his body upon hers giving her gooseflesh.

Reno deepened the kiss between them, allowing his tongue to press between her lips. He took the initiative and placed one of his arms around her waist and gently pushed her fully upon her back with him resting upon her. He could feel the passion begin to build between them, and for once in his life he felt a connection form in the midsts of his love making actions, and for once he was enjoying and embracing the feeling, not wanting to let it go.

**Author's Note:** I believe there might be something starting to happen within Reno. Perhaps some emotions are starting to stir? Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter and I promise there won't be any drunken love anymore. Everything becomes a lot more sensual and true from here on out.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the names, characters, or places mentioned in this story.


	6. Chapter 6: Supermarket

**_Rated R for mature situations, drug references, mature language, and explicit sex scenes. You've been warned._**

**Author's Notes: **More drug references in this chapter but no actual drug usage. Just a quick warning!

**G A W D Y F O R T U N E S**

** Part 1: Unfaithful**

By: Xtine

**Chapter 6: Supermarket**

The eager morning sun once again slipped in between the slits of the window shade, and danced upon the sleeping form on the raveled sheets of her bed. Tifa stirred awake, her head feeling heavy as she cautiously opened her eyes to greet the morning. She let out a moan of resentment to the bright sun and she turned her body over so she wouldn't have to deal with the bright lights piercing her eyes.

_What exactly happened? _Her mind pondered as she tried to fully arouse her mind. She peered over at the clock that rested comfortably on her nightstand and noticed the glowing numbers announcing that it was 11:00 a.m.

She rubbed her head with the palm of her hand in attempts to ease the pounding pain she was enduring now. She cursed herself for getting that drunk, but in a way it was helpful to get her mind off of the predicaments of her life right now. However, her mind started to flash a few scenes from the night before, but none were clear enough for her to depict what had actually happened. In fact, it all only felt like a dream.

Knowing that she had already slept in way past the time she would normally be awake, she figured it was time to drag herself out of bed and continue on with her everyday errands.

xoxox

It took her less than an hour to fully make herself look half decent from the state she was in. Her eyes were still slightly puffy and her face held a sorrowful look as she exited her house, but at least her hair was nicely put back and her clothes clean and fresh smelling. Now she would be able to fool the people around her as she normally would with her enthusiastic act.

Her first stop was the grocer, where she was to buy a few groceries for the days ahead. She found herself aimlessly wandering down the dairy isle, searching for milk.

Little to her knowledge, another being with the fiery red hair was coincidentally there at the grocer, and he had almost immediately spotted her when she first arrived. Reno at the time was talking to one of the ladies at the front counter trying to get a pack of cigarettes.

"That'll be $5.65," the middle aged woman spoke to Reno as she handed him his order. He nodded and took out the money and handed her the exact change. Taking his purchase and placing it in his jacket pocket, he then headed towards the dairy isle to give Tifa an unexpected surprise.

xoxox

Tifa fumbled with the heavy glass door to obtain the milk she was trying to get. It took her only moments to snatch the carton off of the shelf and step back to let the door close. But to her surprise, when she stepped back she felt herself rebound off of another person that was standing directly behind her. Immediately she began to spit out apologies, not knowing whom the person was until she turned around to show her full apology.

Reno grinned when his gaze met with hers. A look of horror spread across the woman's face as she recognized him immediately.

"Reno, what are you doing here?" she asked sternly.

"Just getting my cigarettes," he replied calmly. He could tell that his cool nature was beginning to aggravate her. Tifa stared coldly at him and simply began to walk off in the other direction and headed to the produce isle.

Reno felt a little hurt from the cold shoulder, but he wasn't about to give up yet. He still had about an hour on his hands until he had to be some place important and irritating Tifa was becoming more of a hobby than anything. With that thought in mind he made sure to not directly follow her as she went on to find her fresh produce. Instead he took the long way around and while she was busy looking through the heads of lettuce he once again made his approach on her.

Tifa felt his presence again but she simply ignored him. She was not going to let herself be consumed by his deceiving mind games once again.

"Nice sunny weather we're having," Reno commented, knowing that just the sound of his voice was going to send her over the edge. Tifa had noticed on her walk over to the grocer that dark clouds were hovering over the sky and light sprinkles of water were beginning to fall from them.

"You know," Tifa snapped back, "I could call the police and have you arrested for harassment."

Reno put on a sarcastic tone, "Oh no. Please, don't do that."

Tifa turned directly towards him, her tired amber eyes meeting up with his. "Why are you bothering me?"

"Let's just say I'm trying to repay an old friend."

Tifa looked at him quizzically. "What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Her cursing told Reno that she was mad. Reno, on the other hand knew he had grabbed her attention and with a cocky grin he walked off down the isle and outside the store where he would be able to smoke a cigarette.

Tifa growled lowly as she watched him simply walk away from her. She felt lucky that she had slightly good anger management or else she would have most likely decked him right there on the spot. Instead she just watched him walk off, and she decided to do the same as she had gotten the groceries she needed and she made her way to one of the front cashiers to pay.

The past two nights were hard on her emotions and she was quite frankly becoming sick of it. She decided it was time to do away with the perpetrator and thus she was taking her anger out on Reno.

xoxox

Reno stood with his back against the wall, leaning his scraggily body upon it while he held a cigarette within his fingers. He took a drag and looked at nothing in particular as he heard the front door of the shop open and close. Immediately he knew it was Tifa, a sort of instinct had told him. He also knew that she was going to head towards him, angrier than a hornet.

"All right Reno, what's this all about?" Tifa questioned him as she stood only a few feet away from him.

"It's nothing you would be able to understand. You're too wrapped up in yourself to see what is happening around you," Reno's voice was cold. Tifa was taken back by his words and his accusations about her being arrogant.

"Look, just because I'm starting to get my life back together and I'm not living on the street, doesn't mean you have to come and ruin everything for me again," she felt herself beginning to say too much, but at the same time she knew there would be no other way to get him off her back. "You're not welcomed here Reno, so why don't you just leave before you start ruining lives again?"

Those last words struck him hard. He was attempting to forget about all the people he had killed in the past, all of the families he had split up, and all the lives he had ruined. His facial expressions became hard as he shot a cold glare over at Tifa. He knew there would be nothing else to be said at this moment, so he simply walked towards her, stopping right next to her and whispering in her ear, "Take a good look Tifa, the only one ruining your life is you."

Tifa stood dumbfounded as she listened to his footsteps continue on across the concrete sidewalk, his feet beginning to splash in the rain that was beginning to poor down from the heavens. She couldn't move at that moment, everything she was beginning to believe in was falling apart around her. She was lost, and once again in her life she felt she had no one to turn to, nobody to find answers from. Instead she was left with the realizations that her past decisions were now affecting her in ways she would never expect them to.

xoxox

Reno took one last drag off his cigarette and flicked the butt out into the sopping wet street. Sinking his hands deep into his pockets, he continued walking at a medium pace. He looked like just another dark figure on the street, his black jacket and worn blue jeans showing that he didn't have much money, and he literally looked like a classic drug dealer. His face was expressionless, his features made of stone, and his eyes dark with rings under them.

How exactly he let himself come to this he wasn't sure, but all he knew was that one-day things were going to look up for him. One day he wouldn't be walking along the dirty streets of a desolate town meeting up with random strangers for his goods. One day he would find himself.

But for now it was all he had, and he damned well knew it. A sigh escaped his lips as he came to a dark alley with a dark figure standing next to a dumpster. He looked at him, attempting to recognize some of the man's features.

_Short spiky hair, combat boots, and average height. I suppose this is my man, _Reno contemplated in his head as he approached the man, hoping he would recognize him as well. The man made a signal that he was aware of his presence and began to approach him as well. They met up and began small talk, as to look inconspicuous.

Little to Reno's knowledge, he had been followed. Tifa was curious as to what the man did during the day, where he was staying, more or less _if_ he was staying anywhere and if the only reason he was ever coming to her bar was for a warm place to sleep. She hid herself by the side of the building when she saw Reno enter the small alley, and she felt herself become disgusted when she heard him talking to another person.

At first she heard their quaint conversation, but she already knew the real reason why Reno was there and a feeling of disgust lifted through her body. She wasn't really surprised that he would get himself in situations such as this, considering it was Reno, and he would do just about anything to get money.

"You weren't followed, were you?" a gruff voice asked the younger man. Reno shook his head as a response and dug into a pocket over his chest and took out his money. He handed it over to grimace figure and waited for him to count and recount the money. The older man nodded his head in acceptance and was about to reach into his pocket to get the goods when he heard an alarming scream.

Reno's ears perked at the sound and he immediately turned around to see what the commotion was about. To his surprise he watched another burly man with dirty blonde hair walk in the alley with them. This other man had a woman clenched tightly in his grasp with a hand over her mouth to muffle her complaints.

"Who the fuck is that?" the man who Reno had just handed money to asked alarmed. He was paranoid as Hell, and he immediately walked over to his henchman to see what had happened.

"Dunno, but I saw the bitch spying on us," the other replied hastily, trying to hold down the squirming girl. Reno took another glance at the woman and a rush of worry suddenly washed over him. It was Tifa.

"Hey, let her go," Reno argued quickly, not really knowing what exactly he was saying. The man with the spiky hair looked at him with angered look from Reno's deceit.

"She's my bitch for the night, all right?" Reno tried to assure them. The main dealer nodded to his henchman to release the woman. Obediently the man released her from his grasp and received a look of hatred from her.

_I can't believe this_, Tifa thought bewildered. Reno at the time just prayed that Tifa kept her mouth shut until the deal was done, mostly for the fact that any word she said at that moment could easily get herself killed.

The man with spiky hair continued on with the deal handing over a small baggy with a white powder over to Reno who quickly shoved it in his pocket. With everything taken care of, the two men quickly took off out of the alley to do their business elsewhere.

Tifa was enraged. Flames grew in her eyes as she looked over at Reno who still held no expression upon his face.

"I can not believe you Reno!" she exclaimed. "Now I know what you mean by _business_ at least!"

With a quick movement Reno found himself pinning Tifa up against the wall, his hands grabbing hers and pinning them firmly against the wall and his leg pressed against her thighs and his body weight shifted against her to ensure she wouldn't be able to struggle too much at the words he was going to say.

"I just saved your life," he spoke fiercely. "You should be grateful that I didn't just leave you to those rats where they would have raped you and left you in a fucking gutter."

Tifa's breathing was rapid as her adrenaline was rushing from his actions. She didn't know what to say, and she found herself uncomfortably pinned up forcing even more stress upon her. He was a mastermind, and knew how to frighten her.

But there was something even deeper than his forceful actions. He had leaned in close to her to speak, his breath caressing her skin as he spoke in a threatening voice. A shiver flashed down her spine from the heat of his voice.

Reno felt that the point had gotten out to her and cautiously he released her, hoping that she wouldn't backfire and jab him in the jaw. To his luck, after backing off she simply stood against the wall her breathing starting to slightly calm down.

"But…why?" she finally mustered up the courage to ask.

"Because some people weren't seen in the world's eyes as heroes, and when Shinra fell, so did everybody that had become apart of it," Reno spoke, his words hinting to a small hurt he felt from Shinra.

Tifa let her eyes cast towards the ground, watching the shadows of the dark alley twist and turn from the heavy rainfall. Her mind was still trying to accept the fact that Reno was a drug dealer, but whether or not he actually did the drugs she wasn't sure, but she figured he did. Her respect for him fell, as she could see that by now it was certainly time that their contact with each other cease if she were to still live a half way decent life.

"Reno, you really need to leave by the end of the week. You know once Cloud comes back and sees you he won't be as accepting as I am," Tifa concluded. Reno scoffed at her remark. He wasn't really out to ruin her life, because he very well knew that she was doing it herself already. But that was fine, he would have the rest of the week to try and change her ways and get the revenge on Cloud that he desperately seeked, but if he didn't succeed, then he would merely go on in life and hope to hit it big at a Casino or something of the like. Although...he was still unsure why he was putting so much effort into it.

"I was planning on leaving at the end of the week anyway. This town doesn't have much to offer," he denied, mostly to just satisfy Tifa with reasoning.

"Where exactly are you staying?" Tifa asked, not knowing if she was really concerned or if it was just in her nature to look out for the well being of other people. Reno gave a small chuckle at her question, as he figured that she already knew that he had nowhere to stay.

"Where ever it's dry," Reno remarked. Tifa rolled her eyes, as she should have already known that.

Once again Tifa felt she was to open up her comforting heart to him. "Fine, you can stay with me until then. But no trying anything funny."

"Funny? Do I look like a comedian to you?" Reno grinned, only getting a response of Tifa shaking her head to him and then walking off in the direction of her bar. Reno gave a silent sigh and dug his hand deep into his jean's pockets and obediently followed behind Tifa.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the names, characters, or places mentioned in this story.


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Visitors

**_Rated R for mature situations, drug references, mature language, and explicit sex scenes. You've been warned._**

**Author's Notes: **And in this chapter we shall have some drama! Not to give anything away, but Barret shows up for a little bit. So enjoy and leave some feedback of what you think about the story thus far!

**G A W D Y F O R T U N E S **

**Part 1: Unfaithful**

By: Xtine

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Visitors**

The walk to the bar was silent, both of them successfully keeping to themselves. Tifa was once again drowning in her own thoughts, thinking how the situation was progressively getting worst and worst by the minute. Her emotions were just an endless spiral locked up in her physical body, and to tell the truth, she was becoming so confused with it all that she was beginning to feel absolutely nothing.

The past few nights with Reno had been showing her something that she thought didn't exist. There was a true passion she felt with him, but whether or not it was just a strong physical attraction to him or not, she wasn't one hundred percent sure. But all she did know was that there was something blossoming, something that shouldn't be and that was one reason why she kept herself cold and unopened to him.

Reno on the other hand wasn't sure what exactly was happening. All he knew was that he was following one of the most beautiful women to her bar, to be alone.

_Shit. There I go just thinking about sex again. Swear to God, if there was one time in my life where I wasn't a horny bastard, then maybe I could get shit done. _Reno's thoughts were on the opposite end of the spectrum. Something about Tifa was starting to get to him however, whether it was her beautifully formed body or her enthusiastic attitude, he wasn't positively sure, but something was making him want to stay with her, to find peace with somebody instead of spending his days in solitude.

xoxox

Tifa stood behind her bar table, gingerly washing a few dirty glasses that she still had to clean from nights ago. Usually she was diligent with keeping up on dishes, but lately it just didn't seem like much of a concern to leave a few dirty glasses here and there. Reno was with her at the time, hunched over a shot glass that rested before him, his behind plastered into the cushion of the stool. He twirled the drink in his hand, watching the alcohol drift in the currents he was creating.

Silence hung in the air. Reno shifted his weight slightly and peered into his glass one more time before he felt it was his obligation to annoy Tifa.

"So you closed the bar all week just for me?" Reno spoke in a small sarcastic voice.

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Get over it. Nobody would do anything of that extent for you."

"Apparently somebody did."

Tifa turned towards him, a scowl written on her lips. "Feel lucky that I'm letting you stay here, and you should at least show some gratitude that I'm _letting_ you get drunk at one in the afternoon."

Reno focused down on his cup again, glancing at the small shot of alcohol that he then quickly consumed with a flick of his wrist. He shook his head as he felt the liquid burn down his throat and finally hit his stomach.

"I'm not drunk," Reno protested, knowing that he really was barely drunk after seven shots of whisky. His mood was turning though, and his willingness to hold a conversation was intensifying.

"So whatever happened to the other Turks?" Tifa questioned, trying to change the topic before it became personal on her behalf.

Reno shook his head and signaled her to pour him another shot. "I really don't know, actually. Elena wandered off somewhere and whether Rude followed her or not, I'm not sure. I haven't really looked into it."

"I see," Tifa responded, surprised that he answered freely.

"What about the other members of AVALANCHE?" Reno reversed the question.

"What about them?" Tifa stopped in front of Reno, a small bottle in her hand that she tipped at his cup as the whiskey poured elegantly from the bottle to the glass. Her eyes never focused on Reno, as she attempted to not make eye contact in worry of him (or her) making an irresponsible decision.

"What ever happened to them?"

"Went on with their lives. Barret went back to Corel with his daughter, and I believe she's in school now. Cid went back to Rocket Town, Yuffie went back to Wutai, and I haven't the clue as to where Vincent crept off to," Tifa answered nonchalantly.

"What about that other experiment?"

Tifa's eyes finally met his gaze in an attempt to scorn him for calling her friend an experiment. The opposite effect happened though; as she found herself getting lost in the emerald glimmers his glazed eyes gave off.

"Uh, you mean Red XIII?" she asked, her words slightly stumbling.

Reno gave a questionable reply. "Sure."

"He's back at Cosmo Canyon doing whatever he does best."

Reno sat for a moment, contemplating all the information she was spilling out to him. If only he was still with the Turks, killing and finding people for money, he would be in the gold right now. But that was the past, and now he was making a living in other ways. Not that he minded much, the life of danger was beginning to get old and tiresome, as the stress showed on his face.

Tifa on the other hand felt the tension grow for a moment, sensing that there was something a little farfetched about simply telling him about everyone.

"It feels a little bit awkward, simply holding a conversation with you instead of pummeling you to death," Tifa mused, looking over at him to see his reaction.

Reno busted out laughing. "You say that _after_ I sleep with you?"

At that moment Tifa would have given anything to be on the other side of the bar table with him, because after a comment like that she would have given him a good beating. The offense showed on her face as she then simply turned away from him, trying not to remember her mistakes.

Reno rolled his eyes when he saw her turn away, annoyed at the fact that he offended her and that he would now have to make it up. He never was one to easily apologize, and he wasn't about to start, so instead he stayed silent, seeing if she would perhaps make the next move.

His anticipation was interrupted though when he heard a pounding at the wooden door to the bar. He turned in the direction, as the pounding was absurdly loud and reckless.

Tifa also turned, immediately walking out from behind the bar and giving Reno a questioning look, wondering who could be demanding to be let in. Quickly and cautiously Tifa glided over to the door and peered through the small peephole. To her surprise she saw a burly man with dark skin and a gun on his arm standing with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Oh shit!" Tifa cursed quietly and rushed back to Reno, knowing that if he were to be seen by Barret, all Hell would break loose.

Reno immediately stood up, a concerned look etched into his face. "What is it?"

"Just hide, trust me," she whispered and grabbed hold of his hand. Without questions he followed her, taking time to notice the soft feel of her velvety hand in his.

_Damn Reno, you're letting her get to you_, his inner voice scoffed. He brushed the idea away as he saw Tifa open up a small door at the end of the hall. He peered inside quickly and saw junk lining the small closet.

"You're expecting me to fit in there?" Reno argued. Tifa had no words to fight, so she simply pushed him in and closed the door behind him. Hoping that Reno would get the idea to keep himself hidden and quiet, she decided to go greet her impatient visitor.

xoxox

She opened the door and felt a cold draft enter from the outside. Barret came barraging in, taking Tifa in a friendly hug, happy to see her once again. Tifa's eyes went wide from the surprisingly friendly gesture and once he released her she smiled at him showing her optimistic attitude.

"Barret, I was definitely not expecting to see you," she spoke truthfully.

"Well," Barret went on to explain, "a little spiky assed kid decided to call me at 11:00 last night saying that I best get my ass over here."

Tifa gave him a confused look.

"He said that there was a certain Turk in the neighborhood and he didn't feel safe leaving you here alone." Tifa rolled her eyes and strutted off in the other direction, signaling him to come in.

"What about Marlene? Who's looking after her?" Tifa asked once they were both inside in the comfortable warmth.

"She's staying with Elmyra," Barret's voice was burly, and audible to even a certain someone who was keeping himself hidden within the household.

Reno gave an annoyed sigh as he heard most of the conversation from the closet. Already he knew that he was going to end up being in there longer than he had hoped for, so he was attempting to make himself comfortable. Carefully he felt around the enclosure, trying to find a box, a wall, or even a small clearing on the floor where he could take a seat.

"So Cloud really called you up?" Tifa inquired, and then took a seat at one of the tables that sat around her bar. Barret watched her, and invited himself to do the same, as he could tell that they were to have a hefty conversation.

Barret nodded, "Yeah he did. He's worried about you Teef."

"Yeah I know. But still, does he think I can't take care of myself?"

"I couldn't tell 'ya. At least I get ta' see ya again, anyway," Barret tried to lift the conversation to a happier mood.

Tifa smiled. "Yeah, I suppose that's always a good thing."

She sat with her eyes lowered to the table, a little nervous that the Turk that Cloud was trying to protect her from was hiding in her closet. She didn't try to contemplate the reaction she would get from either Barret or Cloud if they were to find out that she was housing him.

Barret took the initiative to start the conversation again. "Oh, Cloud told me that there weren't any bedrooms here, so I would hafta stay at an Inn."

"Barret, I'm sorry about that. I'm sure I could rig something up," Tifa spoke, not meaning a single word. In reality she was praying that he would have to stay at an Inn, at least then she could still secretly house Reno, instead of having to kick him back out onto the street.

_Why am I worried about that? _She asked herself. _I'm just kicking him out at the end of the week anyway. Maybe Barret staying here would be a better idea…_

"Dun worry about it," Barret assured. "I already took care of it. Not to mention I dun wanna invade your personal space."

Tifa gave an amused giggle. "Would I ever think that of you Barret?"

He shook his head, "But just because you don't say it outwardly doesn't mean you don't feel it."

Tifa looked at him, the depth of her eyes curious as she found a hidden meaning to his statement. Barret chuckled, stood from the seat and walked over to her giving her a pat on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm headin' out. I'm going to go see what that spiky ass is up to," Barret spoke slightly softer and made his way to the door. Tifa stood from her seat and followed him, about to ask a question when a sudden crash and loud obscenity was heard from the closet. Barret's ears perked from the sound, and he immediately looked at Tifa, hoping that she would have some explanation for it.

She was about to speak, but she found herself cut off by Barret pushing her aside and heading over to the closet door.

Tifa's heart was pounding, and she lifted one of her hands to her temple, rubbing it, as time seemed to slow down. Barret was going to find Reno, and that was going to be the end of him. She knew Barret, and he was not going to let his greasy hide get away again.

Barret turned the knob to the closet and immediately pulled the door opened. Boxes fell out of the closet, as did a certain redheaded Turk. Reno at the time held his breath as he felt his body plummet down to the ground and at the very large feet of a furious Barret.

"What the fuck are you doin' in this bar!" Barret exclaimed, grabbing Reno by the collar of his shirt and pulling him off of the ground and into the air. Reno was completely defenseless at the time, and he felt his body be propelled into the wall by Barret's grasp, who still would not let go as he held the struggling Turk off of the ground.

"Barret!" Tifa called out and ran to his side, now fearing for Reno's life. She didn't know what she could do, or what to say. There was nothing to justify him hiding in her closet.

_The shit has just hit the fan_, Tifa thought to herself as her pleading eyes looked up at Barret who was now staring back at her with anger in his eyes. He took his eyes off of her and placed them back on Reno, and pointed his gun arm directly at Reno's skull. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't blow your fucking brains out of your head!" Barret threatened. Reno stayed silent, his hands scrambling at the man's muscular arm, in an attempt to help himself breathe.

"Barret, please, just let him go," Tifa pleaded. There was nothing else she could do.

Barret shot his eyes back to her. "Let him go? Let him go! After all the shit he's given us you just want to let him go?"

Tifa snuffled a sob. "I can explain."

Barret took one glance at her and then back at Reno. Ideas were already turning in his head. There still was no logical explanation that he could think would match the situation, but he was beginning to get some wild ideas. Already he was getting suspicious that things were happening behind Cloud's back.

Obeying Tifa's plea, he dropped the Turk to the ground. Reno was barely able to gain his balance before he felt a hard blow to the side of his face. He fell to the side and his body hit up against the wall. He was definitely not expecting that blow.

"Get the fuck out of this bar," Barret commanded the dazed Reno. Obediently Reno stumbled past Barret, his coordination off as he ran past the tables of the bar and to the front door. He stopped for a minute to try and open the door and he immediately heard gunfire coming from Barret's gun arm.

"Barret!" Tifa squealed and Reno ducked his head and successfully opened the door. He felt a pain in his leg, but he ignored it as he pulled himself out the door and ran down the sidewalk in search for any safety.

xoxox

Barret's breathing was hard from the fury that filled his body. _Biggs…Wedge…Jessie…_ The names of his comrades entered his mind and he could remember the terrorizing grin coming from Reno as the plate fell on them.

He was brought over the edge, and his stony glare was now focused on Tifa whose eyes were now red, and stray tears were finding their way down her cheeks. Her world was fuzzy, and everything around the room was spinning. Her emotions were traveling on a roller coaster and she was in the front cart with no safety harness.

Barret was the first to speak, knowing that Tifa was going to stay silent as long as she could possibly hold it in. "Tifa, I know it ain't my business why he was here. I don't know what the fuck went on between the two of ya…"

Tifa felt her chest try to convulse from the tears trying to break free, but she would not allow herself to show any weakness. Instead she held her head low, her eyes focused on the ground so Barret wouldn't have to see the few tears that did manage to fall free.

Barret continued on with his lecture. "I'm not here to be your father Tifa, I'm here to protect you." Tifa felt herself hold in her own argument, wanting to blurt out everything her heart was feeling now, the pain of breaking the trust between her lover and her friend, the pleasure she felt when she was with Reno, how she didn't care what people thought, and mostly the disappointment in herself.

"I swear to God, if there was anything going on between you two, you'd best end it now, because the next time I see him, I will shove the barrel of my gun down his throat and shoot in his skull," Barret warned. Tifa didn't say a word for there was nothing she could say. She had nothing in Reno's favor to hold up an argument. The only thing that was now going to worry her was Cloud.

She whispered softly, her voice shaky, "What about Cloud?"

"I should tell him, but I'll leave that up to you if you want to keep that from him or not. Ain't my business," Barret explained and then began to walk off in the direction of the front door. Tifa only stayed where she stood, still in a daze from the whole commotion. She listened to the front door open and close, and heard the footsteps of Barret walk off down the street, to where she wasn't sure, but she figured he was off to meet up with Cloud.

As she stood she felt her knees become weak, and her legs became unsteady until she finally fell to the ground on her knees. Sobs wracked her small body and she hid her face in her hands as she felt herself cry until she had no more tears to shed.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the names, characters, or places mentioned in this story.


	8. Chapter 8: True Love

**_Rated R for mature situations, drug references, mature language, and explicit sex scenes. You've been warned._**

**Author's Notes: **I'm throwing out a warning for an explicit sex scene at the end of this chapter. For all the younger readers, now is your chance to skip ahead to the next chapter. This was really the only sex scene I was going out in detail on because I felt it's the only one worthy of it. More explanation after the chapter…

**G A W D Y F O R T U N E S **

**Part 1: Unfaithful**

By: Xtine

**Chapter 8: True Love**

Tifa had decided that this time she was just going to let Reno go, and not pursue him, and if he were to return, tell him that it was the end between them. The lie had gotten out of control, and she didn't want to see her life fall apart from around her.

A half hour must of passed before she found herself walking around again. Her feet were dragging and her walk unsteady as she dawdled to the front door as to lock it securely. She opened the door first, allowing some fresh air to seep in through her nose when she took a glance down and saw some blood spilled on her doorstep.

Her heart stopped.

Immediately she knew Reno had been caught up in Barret's gunfire, and she felt her heart drop and a painful ache bolt through it. Once again she denied what she told herself earlier about ending their affair, and convinced herself to search for the wounded man. Her emotions were once again taking hold.

With such grace as a feline, she jumped over to a coat hanger that was nestled in the corner of the room and she grabbed the first jacket she could get her hands on. Luckily she already had shoes on, so she bolted out the front door and made an attempt to follow the bloodstains that were being washed away from the pouring rain.

She lifted the hood of her jacket over her head, and bundled the jacket close to her trying to keep in the warmth. She knew that if Reno were out in this weather that he wouldn't survive the night, especially if he were injured. His injury was obviously from a gunshot, and she just prayed that he hadn't bled to death yet.

xoxox

The town was rather dark for the time of day it was. Tifa hadn't bothered to see the exact time, but she figured it had to be around five or six now, seeing as though she could see the sun far in the horizon away from the rain clouds.

She had been walking for a good twenty minutes when she finally lost the trail, and she felt her heart fill with hopelessness. There was no way she was going to be able to find him, Reno of the Turks, who was now fleeing for his life. Even with the odds highly against her, she continued on searching, checking every alley and every shadowed corner of the town, praying that her gaze would fall upon the wounded man.

Another twenty minutes passed and her clothes had become sopping wet. Her flesh was now chilly from her clothes damp against her skin, and the small breeze nipping at her. Compulsive shakes were tormenting her body as she walked down a small walkway that led to the edge of the town and a path beneath a bridge.

She was coming closer to the underneath of the bridge when she looked within the shadows and saw a small orange glow light up against the black backdrop. Immediately she knew it was Reno, as it came clear that he found himself a dry spot to stay during the rain.

Reno felt her presence, as he could hear the soft footsteps of a woman approaching. He made no effort to acknowledge her existence though, as he instead just stared off as she came closer.

Tifa could barely see him hiding, even when she was standing only a few feet in front of him. Her face was molded into the pain that her body was feeling at the moment, and she kneeled down in front of him, still not making a sound.

Reno now felt obligated to look up at her, his emerald eyes meeting with her small wine orbs. He could see that she had been crying, as her make up was smeared around her eyes, making them look much darker then they really were. She was still beautiful to him though, and the fact that she came out after him touched him in a way he didn't think could happen.

"You'd better leave," Reno spoke sullenly, the tables finally turning.

Tifa's gaze left his. "Why?"

"You damned well know why," Reno gritted his teeth as he spoke, for he was attempting to change positions. Tifa noticed his attempt to hide the pain.

"You're hurt," her voice was soft.

Reno could only shake his head. "It's nothing."

"I've got to get you some place warm," Tifa ordered. "I saw the blood on the doorstep. The only reason I was able to find you was because I was able to follow the trail you left."

He couldn't put up an argument to that, although he still felt uncomfortable having to go back out into town knowing that there was a large black man after his ass.

"What I need to do is get out of this town," Reno corrected her. "I'm sure after Cloud hears about this he's going to be after my ass as well."

Tifa shook her head, "I'm not telling him. Now please, come with me."

"I'm not going to put you in danger anymore. Tifa, you have a life to go back to, leave me here to take care of myself, like it's supposed to be." Seeing her come after him made him realize that it was time for him to show some emotion, and for once to not think of himself. He didn't even notice himself change in the past few days, and he definitely wasn't aware that this woman would have been the one to do it.

Tifa didn't understand. Before he was preaching to her about how she was making the biggest mistake of her life, and how she was ruining her life, but now he was telling her to go back. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

"I don't know what the Hell is going on anymore," she began to explain, tears pressuring her speech again. "All I do know is that you're hurt, and if I let you sit here to die I could never live with myself. So please, if not for my sake for your own, come with me."

Reno couldn't put up an argument anymore. He damned well knew that if he were to keep his leg injured like it was and try to simply walk it off, he would be left with a limp the rest of his life, if not worst. If he were to get himself an infection, chances were he would end up losing the whole leg.

He didn't say anything, and in turn Tifa felt he finally gave in. She stood up and took a place next to him, kneeling down to his level and putting one of his arms around her neck as to help him walk. She stood up with him, and he clenched his teeth as he felt the pressure apply to his leg yet again.

Together they hobbled out from beneath the bridge and underneath the broken shards of light from an old street lamp. Tifa took the chance to take a glance at him, and she saw the side of his face swollen from where Barret had knocked him up.

"Barret got you rather well," Tifa noted his blackening bruise. Reno simply nodded as a response and together they made their way back towards her bar.

xoxox

It took them a little less than an hour to finally make it back to the refuge of her bar. The whole walk they were attempting to dodge any streets that were busy, or even any street lamps that would expose Reno's face.

When they stumbled in through the front door, Reno simply collapsed on the floor, completely exhausted from hypothermia, shock, and pain. Not to mention the emotions and confusion that was now running a muck within him.

"You can't stay there," Tifa spoke softly and knelt down by his side again. He was lying on the floor on his back, breathing heavily but still fully conscious. A smirk crossed his lips and his eyes were closed but he could sense Tifa leaning over him. His hypothesis was true when he felt the tender touch of her soft (yet cold) hand remove the stray pieces of his wiry red hair away from his face.

"I'll get up in a minute," he muttered and took the moment for the much needed rest. Tifa smiled at him, and stood again, going over to lock the door to assure that there would be no other surprises for the night. Knowing Barret, he was likely still chatting with Cloud, and even helping with some of the reconstruction. She only hoped that he wouldn't return back to Kalm until late, and when he did, she hoped that he wouldn't decide to give her a visit.

Reno still lied upon the floor as Tifa walked off towards the bathroom to rally together items to help heal him. After gathering a small bowl of warm water, a clean rag, and some bandages, she headed up towards the only bedroom in the house and set the items upon the nightstand. Her next challenge was to get Reno upon the bed.

Returning to Reno's aid, Tifa knelt down beside him and attempted to help him sit up once again. He took her help with no struggle, and obliged when she made him drape his arm around over her. Carefully she stood herself up with him clinging onto her for support.

The trip up to the bedroom was a little more difficult than anticipated, considering the long flight of stairs that they had to climb. In time they reached the quaint room, where Tifa lead him to the bed and helped him lie down. Reno sprawled his body out across the bed, gracious to be in the comfort and warmth of a bedroom.

"You're going to have to take off your pants," Tifa suggested, her voice mellow.

Reno mused a response, "Don't you think we should take it a little slow?"

Tifa showed no resentment to his sarcasm, knowing that it was his only way to deal with stressful situations. Silence shadowed the two as Tifa placed the small rag into the ceramic bowl, letting it soak up some of the water. In the meantime Reno worked diligently to take of his blood stained pants.

The wound wasn't nearly as bad as Tifa had feared it to be. Luck had obviously been on his side considering she easily found the entering and exiting wound on his upper thigh, and from the looks of it, chances were there were no shattered bones.

"You're lucky," Tifa commented after a close examination of his leg. Reno simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't believe in luck," Reno replied coolly.

Tifa couldn't make a remark to his statement that wouldn't cause a small discussion about faith, and she knew at the moment neither of them needed that.

Taking the rag in her hand, she gently placed it around one of the wounds in an attempt to clean the blood away. Reno clenched his jaw from the piercing pain he felt from the water, but he made no grumble from the discomfort.

After rinsing away most of the crimson blood off the wounds, Tifa applied a white wrap around his leg to help prevent further bleeding and infection.

"There," she spoke softly. "Now you need to get some rest."

"Where are you planning on sleeping?" For once Reno wasn't only thinking of himself.

"Don't worry about it," Tifa's tone was solemn and showed no real emotion. Reno already knew there were no other beds, Hell, there wasn't even a chair that she could have curled herself up in.

"But--," he tried to argue, but was interrupted by a delicate hand caressing his face.

"Sleep," she ordered and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Even for her kind nature, she was not one to easily win over in an argument. With no other choice in hand, Reno let his heavy eyelids shut and his unconscious brain take over.

xoxox

Reno had been sleeping for an hour, or so Tifa had figured as she leaned against the side of the bed, her chin lying on her crossed arms. Her eyelids were increasingly getting heavier as she watched the slow rising of Reno's breaths to show he was in a peaceful sleep. Even with her mind racing from the excitement of the day, her exhausted body just couldn't keep up anymore and she eventually fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

xoxox

The clock read 11:00 p.m. when Reno's eyes forced themselves open. He blinked, trying to make sure he read the time correctly and then gave a deep sigh. He turned his head in the opposite direction only to see Tifa's head resting on the side of the bed and her eyes closed.

For once Reno put aside his selfish ways as he looked down upon the angel that was giving so much to him. He had every urge to hold her, caress her lithe body, softly kiss her sensitive areas, and to make love with her, actual _love _and not the simple fucking he used to do with all the other girls. Of course, he couldn't understand why he was driven to do such actions, mostly because it was so unlike him. His feelings towards everybody was either hatred or a mutual agreement that I need you, you need me sort of attitude. The feelings he was getting with her were stronger than that though, and the thought actually scared him.

He looked at her body for a few moments, his brain racing, wondering if he should give into his desires or if he should actually think before taking actions for once. The more he thought of it however, the more he wanted to take her lithe form into his arms and hold her forever, never letting go. He wanted to whisper those strange sweet nothings into her ear and sit on a grassy hill letting the time go by as they made love in the flowers with the hot sun high overhead. A new fantasy grew in his mind and she had become apart of it.

Compelled to act upon his desires, he sat up and swung his legs over opposite side of the bed that Tifa was on. Cringing as he bared weight on his bad leg, he managed to stand and hobble to Tifa's side. Careful as to not wake her, he precisely slid one of his arms under the back of her knees and the other arm around her waist and lifted her up with ease. He set her on the bed gently trying not to stir her sleeping form, but a small moan that escaped her lips said otherwise.

"Feeling any better?" she spoke, barely audible.

Reno nodded his head; seeing that her eyes were open enough to at least see his shadowy figure stoop over her. "A little bit."

"Reno," her voice captured his attention, "will you lay with me?"

Silence hung around Reno as he really didn't know how he should respond to that. Of course that was everything he could ask for, but common sense was slowing down his responses.

But he knew that there would be no harm with their little bit of passion, as it was late and chances of anybody parading in on them now was slim to none. So with a small stroke of confidence, he sat on the side of the bed while waiting for Tifa to give him room next to her. He happily obliged and leaned back resting his head on a pillow. To his amazement, Tifa moved her arm over his torso and rested her head on his chest once she felt that he found himself a comfortable position.

Reno ran his fingers through her raven colored hair, feeling the silk gather between them. He closed his eyes and took in her sweet scent.

Expecting that she had fallen right asleep, Reno was pleasantly surprised when he felt her fingers running across his chest. Her light touch stimulated his body little by little and he could feel a need for her grow. He took his other free hand and placed his palm on her cheek, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Leaning his head right against hers, he took another taste of her sweet smell.

Before long he felt her luscious lips up on his, first just touching his softly and then beginning to massage his with her own. He closed his eyes and just relaxed under her touch, for once letting a female take control of his body, which is one thing he had never done before as he always felt he had to be the dominant one.

Tifa leaned on her arms a little more to be closer to his mouth, her hair now falling on and around him like a satin curtain. Seeing that he obviously was not going to fight her, she proceeded to inch her body on top of his, her hands now caressing each side of his face to entice their fiery embrace.

Reno could feel her hot breath upon his lips every time they parted for a brief moment to catch a breath of air. He felt his body trembling with excitement as he felt her weight upon his. He let his arms wrap around her waist and his hands grasped at the small t-shirt she was wearing. Hoping for approval, he tugged at the bottom of her shirt to lift it over her head, which she accepted gladly.

Her breasts were still supported by her bra, but her torso was now almost naked. He gazed at her slender build as his fingers wandered down her form, feeling every curve.

She leaned back down to him, letting her lips once again meet with his, but with more excitement and tenderness than before. She let out a small gasp as she could feel one of his hands slip under her bra while his other was working on the clasp.

Noticing that he undid her snap with one hand, she gave a small giggle but decided to not say anything when she got a smile from him in return. She slipped off her bra with ease and resorted back to kissing him, but now letting her tongue protrude into his mouth and explore his cavity.

Reno let one of his hands grasp firmly onto her breast, squeezing it gently in a massaging motion. His other hand began to wander further south along the small of her back until he rested on the top of her pants. Cautiously, he rounded his hand towards the front and proceeded to undo the small button that kept her from becoming his.

Tifa felt herself being lost in the excitement. Not once did she think of the consequences as they broke their kiss for a moment to lift his shirt off as well.

His naked form sent a chill up her spine as she could feel her flesh upon his. His roaming hand had now successfully maneuvered through her button and zipper and was now caressing her through her panties.

A small moan of pleasure escaped her lips as she felt one of his fingers rub directly on her jewel. He could feel her becoming hot and wet from the excitement and that was just what he needed to successfully enter within her.

Tifa could feel the desire continue to rise between them, so she let her fingers slide to the button of his pants where a bulge had formed from his member. She released him from the imprisonment of his pants letting him stand at full attention.

Reno took the pleasure of putting his hands on her panties (and pants) and slowly pulling them down the sides of her legs where they were eventually removed upon reaching her toes. He felt her support herself above his body and try to position herself directly over his member.

The anticipation of him entering her was leaving them both with butterflies swirling in their stomach and an urgent desire surface in their actions. Reno's hands firmly placed themselves on her rear where he massaged her tight muscles as she slowly pressed her weight down upon his member.

Their senses were growing wild as their animal instincts of mating was surfacing. In a slow rocking motion, Tifa inched her way down the length of his shaft, not letting him have full penetration quite yet. Time and time again, she swayed her hips back and forth upon him, carefully observing his every facial feature that showed his pleasure.

She let out a satisfying moan as she started to thrust her hips a bit faster, letting more of his member inside of her with every motion. Reno returned a grunt of pleasure as he could feel his length starting to pulsate inside of her. His hands wandered to her breasts, as she was perched over him, having control of the situation. He rubbed and massaged her breasts more firmly than he had before, as his own sensations of pleasure were controlling his body.

Finally Tifa let her full weight down onto him, letting her hips grind down on his member, which sent a wave of pleasure soar throughout both of their bodies. With every thrusting motion, the sensations grew, getting each of them closer and closer to their climax.

Tifa pleaded for the rhythm to go faster and Reno happily obliged. Grinding down on him with every muscle in her body, she felt herself starting to tense up, the beginning of her orgasm starting within her genitals and moving in a wave throughout her entire body. Reno felt her vagina clasp firmly around his member, and he experienced the same pleasure, and shot his cum deep within her chasm.

Once their bodies stopped trembling from the heat of their orgasms, Tifa leaned down to him again and nuzzled her face into his clavicle. Not a word was said between the two, as they laid naked upon each other. Instead they simply closed their eyes and let themselves drift off to sleep where they were to dream of each other and their blossoming romance.

**Author's Note: **So I felt it was important to go into detail of them actually 'making love' as this shows that they must have true feelings for each other. This also plays a crucial role later in the story, not to give anything away. Not to mention, who doesn't like a nice hot, steamy scene every once and a while.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the names, characters, or places mentioned in this story.


	9. Chapter 9: Fate or Destiny

**_Rated R for mature situations, drug references, mature language, and explicit sex scenes. You've been warned._**

**Author's Notes: **Not really too much to say. Enjoy and leave some comments as we get to the climax of Part 1.

**G A W D Y F O R T U N E S**

** Part 1: Unfaithful**

By: Xtine

**Chapter 9: Fate or Destiny**

Cloud stooped on a folding chair with a small cup of vodka in his hand. He twirled the cup and watched the ripples form across the top of the liquid, enchanting his attention. His attention, however, was averted when it was caught by a burly man walking towards him.

"I thought you were gonna head back to Kalm," Cloud commented when he saw Barret take a seat next to him.

"I'll go in a bit," Barret replied and leaned down to pick up the bottle of alcohol that was perched next to the legs of Cloud's chair. "Besides, Tifa is a big girl. I'm sure she can take care of herself for awhile."

Cloud raised his eyebrow at his friend. He distinctly remembered calling him to come to town to keep Tifa company during his long week of work and to make sure a certain loathsome creature didn't go near her.

"I suppose," Cloud replied a bit unsure. "I just don't trust Reno around her. I'm sure he's still holding a grudge against us."

Barret clenched his teeth at the thought of that greasy man touching Tifa, but kept his disgust to himself.

"I saw 'em today," Barret's voice wavered. Cloud looked over to the burly man, and for some reason he felt as if there was something more to his story, but he didn't bother to pursue asking.

"I wonder what the Hell he's doing here," Cloud questioned, a bit oblivious to the obvious distress Barret was feeling towards the man right now.

"Cloud, do you love Tifa?" The subject quickly changed throwing Cloud off guard.

"What?" he looked at Barret utterly confused.

"Do you love her?"

Cloud looked back down to the ground before answering feeling that the answer he was giving was forced. "Of course I do. I asked her to marry me..."

Barret fell silent. Guilt plagued his mind, but he knew he was in no position to tell him of Tifa's wrongdoings.

"Why do you ask? Is there something wrong?" Cloud asked perplexed.

Barret shook his head to his question and a grin spread on his lips. "I's just worried, ya know? I dun wanna see my girl get hurt."

He patted Cloud on the back and proceeded to take another swig of Cloud's vodka. "I wish you two the best of luck."

With that last statement said, Barret stood and walked towards the vehicles that were parked not too far away. Cloud watched him as he started his vehicle and drove off into the distance towards Kalm. Questions were beginning to eat away at him, and he was bothered by Barret's behavior and questions. He became so distraught from the slightly bizarre conversation they had, that he made the decision to leave work the next day after his night shift was over.

xoxox

The moon crept away as the morning sun once again reached up over the horizon to light up the darkened world. The sun began to warm the naked woman's body as she rested peacefully. Rays of light seeped into Tifa's room and pierced through her eyelids stirring her awake from her humble sleep.

A grave smile spread upon her lips as she felt the soft breathing of a body beneath her head. Her cheek rested comfortably on the man's chest, and she felt as if she were being rocked back to sleep by the rhythm of his breathing.

She felt him stir a little beneath her and his arm that was around her waist tightened, signaling that he was being roused from his sleep from the same god awful sun striking down on them.

"You think you're friend is coming back?" a groggy voice asked.

"Probably," she spoke quietly, not wanting to face the realization that this seriously had to stop now. With her faint words Reno sat up in the bed, making Tifa sit up along with him. He moved his legs to the side of the bed and stretched them down to the ground and attempted to stand. He was a bit weary at first, but he was able to stand with only a little gimp from the wound. He stretched out his arms greeting the dawn of a new day as he looked out the window and down upon the world.

Tifa watched him and she felt a tear streak down the side of her face. She didn't want this to end now, not after the night they shared. Their true passions for each other had surfaced and she simply could not deny her strong desire to be with him. She knew however, what she had to do, and the longer she drew out the inevitable the more it tore her up inside.

"We have to end this," her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Why..?" he didn't even bother to turn to her when asking. He lowered his head and felt the words crush his heart. _Not now…_he thought to himself. _I'm too involved now. I'm not willing to let you go that easily._

"You know why," she replied coolly, although on the inside it was tearing her apart. _Why does he have to make it so hard?_

Reno started to speak softly, "I always believe that things happen for a reason..."

"He'll kill you if he sees you!" Tifa blurted out, interrupting his speech. "The only reason Barret even let you live was for my sake. Please Reno," her voice was choked with tears, "don't make this more difficult then it has to be."

He remained silent. _How could she say things like that?_ _She obviously had some sort of undistinguished feelings for me or she wouldn't have gone through all the hassle the night before. And our lovemaking...there was something there that I have never felt before and I know she's never felt that too..._

"I don't understand why you keep denying me," Reno turned to her, his face stern and cold. Tears now ran down the young woman's face as she looked at this man that stood before her. "You know Cloud doesn't love you the way you want him to love you. I just don't understand why you keep hanging onto him like a lost puppy. You're nothing but filler to him Tifa! You're just simply there to fill that empty hole Aerith had left when she died."

Tifa looked at him stricken with grief. She already knew everything that he had just told her, but she just never really came to accept it. She closed her eyes and her fingers fumbled with the engagement ring that rested on her ring finger. Her life was turning into a blur of emotions and she just simply could not put the puzzle pieces together.

"I don't want to see you die," she spoke through a stuffled sob. He gave a small chuckle, flattered at the fact she was that worried about him. A smirk spread on his lips and he leaned over the bed to her, letting his lips plant softly caress hers in a comforting fashion. She gratefully returned the favor and she felt Reno's warm hand be placed upon her cheek where another tear slipped onto his skin. Their passion was obstructed when the front door started rattling from a key being forcefully pushed into it. Tifa's eyes opened wide and she looked down the stair case towards the door, knowing that there was only one other person besides her that had a key to her bar.

"Cloud.." she whispered and jumped up from the bed and looked down the stairs that led to the bar and the front door. "You have to hide...!"

Reno desperately looked around the room but there was no place that would keep him well hidden from the eyes of Cloud, so he shook his head from there being no options at hand.

"Just...stay up here, I'll go talk to him," she spoke quietly while she raised herself from her bed. She had run out of ideas, so she just prayed that things would turn out.

Quickly putting on an oversized T-shirt to cover her naked form, she then proceeded down the stairs wiping the tears from her eyes before meeting Cloud.

She reached the bottom step just as the front door of the bar opened, and she saw Cloud turn towards her with a smile on his face, showing his eagerness to see her. With great effort she returned the smile.

"What are you doing home?" she asked tiredly.

"Barret had me a bit worried about you last night," he replied honestly and walked up towards her, and embraced her in his loving arms.

"Worried?" she asked frightened about what Barret could have said to him.

"Yeah, Barret said he saw Reno as well, so I figured I should come home to protect you until we know for a fact that he's left town," he spoke defiantly. Tifa gave a small giggle at the irony of the situation, but tried to make it sound like she was just happy to have Cloud there with her.

"Well...I don't think we have to worry about hi--," she didn't even have a chance to finish her statement when they both heard the familiar thumps of footsteps down their stairwell. They both averted their attention to the bottom of the stairwell to see Reno making an entrance with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips.

"Well isn't this cute," he gave a crude remark to the two. Cloud instinctively let Tifa go and stood in front of her as her protector against the intruder.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Cloud growled at the other male. Reno just rolled his eyes not really worried by his threat. He gimped towards the two before speaking again.

"I was just about to leave, actually," his voice was cold and emotionless. His face wore an expression of stone as he felt the jealously of this other man touching his love drive him mad inside. What was worst was that he knew that the only reason he didn't tackle Cloud to the ground was for Tifa's sake. He just prayed that she would stay strong and do what she thought was right. Although deep down he wished she would come to his side and leave the asshole behind.

Cloud's upper lip tightened in defense as he felt Reno push past him and towards the front door. Enraged by the fact that Reno simply was trying to leave nonchalantly with no explanation, Cloud turned to his enemy's back and tried to shout at him to get his attention. Seeing that Reno was completely ignoring him, Cloud lunged at him and drove his elbow into his back. Already weakened from the previous night, Reno collapsed to the floor and scramble to turn on his back so he could see his opponent.

"Cloud stop!" Tifa screamed as she saw him stoop over the fallen man with his arm raised ready to strike him in the face. She grabbed onto Cloud's arm, and fear was written on her face. Confused as to why she wanted him to stop, he let down his guard and turned towards her.

"Tifa, he's a Turk, and you can't trust a Turk. I can't believe he's even in my house!" anger ringed in his voice. Brushing Tifa off his arm, he went back to Reno and gave him a swift kick in side, making him keel over in the fetal position.

"Please don't do this Cloud..." she whispered, a tear slipping from the corner of her eye. She was threatening her relationship with Cloud every minute that she made him stop his actions, and for the first time she didn't care. She wasn't going to take his side this time, and she wasn't going to stand next to him as he beat Reno to a pulp.

"Why are you defending him?" he demanded, completely perplexed by his fiancée's behavior.

_Because I share something with him that I never felt with you. Because I can't stand to watch him sitting there in pain. I want to be in his arms right now, not yours. Because…I…_ her mind kept screaming out reasons, but not a word escaped her mouth. Instead she hung her head and turned her gaze towards the ground so she wouldn't see Cloud's icy orbs piercing her and hoped he wouldn't see the tears streaking down her face. He took a glance at her and back towards Reno who was now working on standing back up.

"What's going on here?" Cloud's voice was gruff.

"Nothing," was the only response Tifa could muster up.

Reno was hurt by her response. Despite the drama that would have been caused if she had told the truth, he wished he could know what her true desires were. But he knew what the outcome of the situation was going to be, and he wasn't going to fight the inevitable anymore. Bowing his head, Reno turned towards the exit once again, this time not having any interruptions in his departure.

xoxox

The chilly air swept in as the door closed behind Reno. Silence hung in the air between the two lovers in turmoil. Tifa just couldn't find any words to speak, and Cloud was still trying to make sense of what just happened.

He shook his head at Tifa whose gaze was still fixed on the ground by her feet. Wishing that she would say something, but knowing that nothing needed to be said, he ventured towards the bar and took a seat on one of the stools. He twirled himself around so he would face the bar and the hundreds of drinks that lined the wall.

Tifa watched him as he stooped on the stool. Cautiously she stepped towards him, trying to be strong in their emotional strife. She swallowed hard as she took a seat next to him, trying to muster up the courage to speak to him.

"Cloud I..." she tried to speak but just watched him shake his head at her attempt.

"I understand," he whispered. His heart had been shattered by the betrayal, and a tear slipped onto the bar table below him, but somehow he felt that this had happened for a reason. He dearly loved Tifa as a friend, but she could feel that his heart truly belonged to someone else, and it was selfish of him to think that she didn't know.

"I'm the one that should be sorry," he continued on but didn't bother to take a glance at her. "I'm sorry for being so selfish."

She knew what his speech was going to be about, and even though she had prepared herself ever since the beginning of their adventure with Aerith, she never thought the truth would hurt her so much.

"I'm sorry for leading you on to believe that I loved you," his voice was barely audible. She felt herself choke as he spoke so softly towards her. "You knew from the beginning that I'm in love with Aerith, even if she has returned to the Lifestream. I just could never give myself to you the way you wanted me too. It was selfish of me to keep you hanging on like you did, hoping that one day maybe some true feelings would spring to life, but they just never did."

"Cloud," Tifa stumbled over his name as a few tears left her eyes. She looked down at her hands and at the engagement ring he had given her. So beautiful and full of life the diamond was as the light danced within the perfectly cut chasms. Gently she tugged at the ring and pulled it off her ring finger and placed it delicately on the bar table in front of Cloud.

Pain was in Cloud's eyes as he looked down at the ring, and then at Tifa who had forced a small smile onto her lips. Knowing that there was nothing else to be said between the two, she scooted off her stool and moved towards Cloud to embrace him one last time. He took her into his arms and held onto her tight, putting his face deep in her neck and taking in her scent one last time before letting her go to be in the arm's of another man. They both shared their tears in their last embrace, as tears of betrayal both overwhelmed them. They knew that letting go was going to be the hardest part…

**Author's Note: **Oh the drama that can happen within a week. I'm sort of mad that things in the story didn't get time to develop at all, so everything kind of seems like it's being done spur of the moment, but at the same time it seems acceptable hopefully due to the lack of feelings between Cloud and Tifa. However there should be more actual development later in the story as a whole, hopefully.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the names, characters, or places mentioned in this story.


	10. Chapter 10: Departure

**_Rated R for mature situations, drug references, mature language, and explicit sex scenes. You've been warned._**

**Author's Notes: **This is the last chapter of the first part of my little story that I'm working on. Granted, I do give little tidbits of what to look forward to, hopefully this is a good enough ending to the first part. I still don't know how many parts it's going to be, but probably four at most. I'm aiming for three, but it just depends how the story goes. Anyway, give me some feedback on what you guys think!

**G A W D Y F O R T U N E S **

**Part 1: Unfaithful**

By: Xtine

**Chapter 10: Departure**

Reno gimped on the street with his hands dug deep into his pockets. He watched the sky above him begin to grow dark from rain clouds moving in from the north. His heart physically ached and he felt his throat clench up as he continued to walk further and further away from the person he now knew he desperately loved. A warm tear streaked down his cheek and he watched it fall onto the cement below.

With a sigh he looked ahead and saw a dilapidated building in the distance, which looked like it would serve as a good shelter until he could figure out how to get himself as far away from the town as possible. He had to leave it all behind now, as he for the first time knew what love was and now he had to get himself as far away from it as he could so he could forget the feeling, as he knew he could never feel something like that again.

_It's like the best drug, _he mused to himself, as he had never felt so high before as he did with the time he spent with Tifa. He wished he could have told her that. He wished he would have had the courage to tell her everything that he felt last night, and how he would have given nothing more than to run away with her to a desolate town full of people they didn't know to start a new life together, just the two of them.

But now he stumbled through the wet streets doing what he had always done best. Hiding himself from his opposition and doing whatever he needed to do to survive. That was the game now.

Not even thinking that there would be a possibility of him having more trouble, he nonchalantly hobbled past the inn not noticing whose attention he happened to grasp.

Barret stood by the windowsill peering out into the street and cautiously watching the Ex-Turk gimp his way down the street. He scoffed to himself as he watched the slimy rat walk by and he just didn't seem satisfied to let him go that easy. Memories of his old teammates popped up in his head and he clenched his fist as he once again became enraged and he promised himself to seek revenge for them.

xoxox

Gray clouds were filling the sky when Tifa stepped outside. She heard the clap of thunder over head and one by one the raindrops began to fall. A breeze swept by her side and sent a chill up her spine. With a deep sigh she walked out into the street and began her frantic search to find her lost lover.

Her jacket was soaked after an hour of searching with no results. Still not willing to give up on him however, she pressed on and ended up going into an abandoned building near the edge of town to keep herself from getting more wet than she already was.

The windows had been shot out of the building and some of the pillars holding up the second story had fallen down. Debris and rubble littered the floor but the ceiling, although not in the greatest condition, still stood and kept most of the rain out of the dilapidated building. An idea had then struck her that this would have been a good place for a homeless man to ditch the weather at.

"Reno," she called his name, hoping for a response but wasn't surprised when she didn't get one. She walked on into the rubble a bit more, but became disappointed when she faced the fact that he had probably already left town.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she leaned up against one of the supportive beams in the building. The sobs began to wrack at her body and she slid down the cement and curled into a tight ball hiding her face in her knees as she let the tears come pouring out knowing that she let the best thing to happen in her life get away.

xoxox

Little to her knowledge, the being she so desperately looked for was standing only a few feet away observing her every move. He smirked in response to her concern and when he saw her fall to the ground crying, he could feel his soul cry with her. Seeing her so frantically search for him told him everything he wanted to know. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he stepped cautiously towards her frail body and stooped over her with a very satisfied grin perched on his lips.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind for our first date, but.." he didn't even have a chance to finish his sarcastic statement before Tifa's attention was caught.

"Reno?" she looked up to see his stoic form standing in front of her. In less than an instant she climbed onto her feet and gleefully wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight, warm embrace. He happily obliged to her greeting and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist in return and hid his face in the crevice between her neck and shoulder.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," she cried into his neck. He smiled and tightened his embrace around her.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easy did you," his voice was soft and relieved to be holding her in his arms once again. She laughed in between sobs as she shook her head.

Releasing his tight grip from her, he looked down into her eyes and was about to place his lips upon hers until he heard the distinguished sound of a gun being cocked. Before he even had a chance to turn and see the attacker, he felt the piercing bullets enter his backside. He didn't even hear the shots ring through the air before the intense pain shot up through his spine. He only managed to stand for a second before collapsing down to the ground.

Tifa looked straight ahead as Reno fell out of her sight to see Barret standing about 6 feet away with his gun arm smoking from the shots he just let off. A pure look of horror was on Tifa's face as she felt her world come crashing down to the ground.

"Tifa! It had to be done. To avenge Jesse, Biggs, and Wedge," Barret started to justify the shooting.

"Oh my God Barret," she had no argument for him and she just looked at him with grief stricken eyes.

"He's a fucking Turk Tifa! He woulda killed you too if somebody put a big enough price over your head!"

Not paying any more attention to Barret, she fell to her knees and crouched over Reno as she could feel him struggling with his last breaths.

"No...Reno," she pleaded that this was all a bad dream. "Please...You'll be okay." She tried to convince herself more than him as she looked down towards his abdomen and saw the blood beginning to poor through the exit wounds. It was a wonder that none of the stray bullets hit her, but Reno was standing directly in front of her as a shield.

Reno tried to speak but all that came out was a cough and a small dribble of blood from corner of his mouth and he could only shake his head in response.

"Tifa..." his voice was faint and weak when he tried to speak again, "I have to admit that this past few days have been the best days of my life."

"I won't let you die...!" she cried to him, not wanting to admit defeat, especially now that they could finally have each other. Of course, she could try using her cure materia, but even that was only a temporary pain neutralizer, and wouldn't stop the bleeding.

"You showed me what it is to love," he tried to fight in his last few words as his eyesight was growing darker and darker.

Barret stood and watched in horror at the grief he put his friend in, although there was a deranged satisfaction that overpowered his sensible mind saying it was the right thing to do. He shook his head and whispered some obscenities to himself. He had watched Reno leaving from the bar and followed him here into the rundown building and was planning to finally rid the earth of its scum. He hadn't even noticed when Tifa had showed up, and the thunder outside drowned out any silent conversations the two were having. Still shaking his head, Barret headed in the opposite direction, leaving the two lovers to have their final moments together, also knowing that Tifa probably wouldn't want to see his face again.

"Reno," she whispered his name again as more tears streaked down her cheeks and fell upon his dying form.

"Tifa, I love you," were the last words he managed to speak as he put his hand on her cheek and guided her down towards his lips for one last kiss. _Those are the best last words I could ever do… _He thought as he watched the world slowly descend into blackness around him.

Tifa continued to kiss him until she felt his hand fall back down to the ground and the muscles in his lips relax as his mind left the conscious world. Her lips began to tremble and her body ached at the realization that he was now gone, lost to her forever. Everything she ever wanted, the love that they had was real, and now she had nothing but the memories the two had shared. His face flashed in her mind, and her heart shattered seeing his lifeless form below her.

"Re…Reno?" she whimpered his name as she looked down to see the vacant stare from his half shut eyelids. Her body shuddered as she fell over his corpse and sobs wracked her tiny body.

Even in their very short time together, he had shown her things that she thought didn't exist, feelings that had been so clouded by her past that she didn't dare explore what she truly was missing.

Tifa didn't even rise from his body until a paramedic came and put his hand on her shoulders. She looked up to see an unfamiliar face look down on her and comfort her away from the body as other paramedics came quickly and placed his body on the stretcher. It was strange that they didn't put his body in a body bag, but honestly she wasn't even thinking rationally at the moment so the thought never crossed her mind.

"I'm sorry for your loss ma'am," the male paramedic apologized and tipped his hat at her after successfully putting Reno's body in the ambulance.

Another paramedic came and gave a distraught look as he tried to hurry the other man along. Together they raced into the driver and passenger seat of the ambulance and drove off, not bothering to turn on the siren.

"Damn, it took long enough to find him," the driver spoke while looking through the glass of the ambulance to Reno's body that was lying limp on a stretcher.

"Well, hopefully we reached him in time," the female concurred while turning her head to take a glance at the fallen man and the doctors that now huddled over his body looking for vital signs.

"I'm just curious about what was going on between him and Tifa. I'll be sure to ask him about THAT when he wakes up," the male smirked and turned back towards the steering wheel and proceeded to drive off into the distance.

xoxox

Two months had passed since Reno's death and she could now empathize with Cloud's loss of Aerith. She still lived in her bar, but she was now alone as she found a note on the table of few days later from Cloud.

_My dear Tifa,_

_It's funny how things work out in life. I can empathize with your loss. I'm writing you though because I've finally realized that it's time for me to go on my search. I don't know if I'll ever see you again, but I hope you can move on and hopefully fate will help us both._

_Love always,_

_ Cloud_

The letter had left another hole in her heart, as she now felt completely alone in the world. Everything she loved she had lost, but now she had time to grieve and to move on.

She looked in the mirror at her stringy hair, which she attempted to brush out as she waited patiently. She glanced over at the small utensil every once and a while as mixed emotions welled in her stomach, or perhaps just another wave of nausea. Either way, she ignored the uncomfortable feeling and continued to move her fingers gently through her hair and gaze at her reflection in the mirror.

Times had become difficult for her, as every night she dreamt about the man she loved and wishing there was a way to reverse the past. The worst part about her dreams though were the ones where she convinced herself that he really wasn't even dead. When she woke up however, she had to recollect the last hours with him to convince herself that it had really happened.

Another five minutes passed and she knew it was time to look at the results of her pregnancy test. She stepped towards the counter that it rested peacefully on and glanced down at the little window that held the result.

A small smile spread on her lips and a tear of excitement escaped the corner of her eye from the result. She put her hand up to her lips and she felt them tremble under her touch as she took in the information.

She knew that even in Reno's departure of this life that she now held onto a part of him within her. From the nights that they had together, and their final night alone where she could say she 'made love' to the man she would have spent the rest of her life with, she accepted the results of her test as being accurate.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the names, characters, or places mentioned in this story.


End file.
